Mistress of the Syndicate
by Sasami3
Summary: fate was not at all kind forcing her to love a man that was never hers. Stripped of her past, she craves life and him to love her in return. Male and Female pairing. Rating will change. Please R&R. Ch10 UP!
1. Creating the Killer

**Ultimate Disclaimer - We do not own Cowboy Bebop. If we did the end of the series would have went much differently. Although we don't own the series we do own our original character (You'll find out who it is later), so don't use her without permission. This is the disclaimer for the entire story. We can't be bothered with writing it at the top of each chapter. It's too time consuming.**

Now that that's done with, here is some random info we would like to share with you. This is our first Cowboy Bebop fic. We worked extremely hard on it, so please review. We would appreciate the feedback. Also, you really don't need to have watched the series to appreciate this story. You can pretty much understand everything since this has its own storyline. We also warn you that there is lemon contained in this story, so if you're not 17 or over, you really shouldn't be reading this. Don't blame us if your parents catch you. There's cursing and violence (which was unavoidable since it is Cowboy Bebop) so be prepared. That's enough rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Creating the Killer

The young female ran wildly through the woods in fear for her life. She looked no more than 15. Her deep red hair was matted on her head with large amounts of sweat. Her muscles strained against her running form as her breathing became erratic.

The slightly bloody shirt she wore was torn all over as well as her blue pajama pants. Her bare feet and ankles were scratched from all the rocks and rubble on the ground.

The quarter moon above her gave little illumination to the forest around her. Unable to see, she not so gently fell into a dried out bank. She fell a few feet before she madly caught herself. Her slim form was covered with mud, dried blood, and other forest debris.

Desperation covered the features upon her face while she tightly squeezed the butcher knife in her right hand. Countless images flooded her mind as she tried to focus on what had happened to her family.

She closed her dull blue eyes and breathed deeply trying to relax her raging nerves, however it only brought on more tears. She began to stare at her torn shirt as her father's last word rushed into her mind.

"Run!" his frantic voice yelled. She lifted her heavy body and continued her sprint away from her home.

The commotion behind was coming closer and closer by the second. Her mind frantically looked for a hiding spot from the dangerous intruders. She went for seclusion in a hollow tree trunk and kept as silent as she could. Voices closed in around her.

"I don't see her," one of the gruff voices said.

The leader of the group spoke harshly. "I saw her come this way. Now find her!" The young girl instantly recognized the man's voice.

She suddenly found herself reliving the horrifying experience.

_T_h_e young girl awoke from the commotion in the living room. She heard her father's voice in a hushed tone. While rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she made her way towards the living room, her father's voice becoming more strained as she continued. She quietly tiptoed down the stairs and through a hallway. She peeked around the corner and saw three men before her._

_"You screwed up bigtime Dante..." A strange man with green fuzzy hair spoke in an extremely low tone. _

_"Testifying against one of the syndicate's leading members...that's not very smart." Before her father could speak the thin white haired man caught him by the throat and lifted him easily off the floor. He struggled to speak but the lack of oxygen distorted his face. _

_"V...Vicious" He struggled to say. She watched in horror at the sight upon her. The green haired man suddenly spotted her. He turned to Vicious and gave him a knowing look._

_"Deal with it." Vicious whispered low enough that his partner could barely hear. Her father fought to breathe and was able get one last word out. _

_"Run!" _

_His victory to speak however was short-lived when Vicious quickly slit his throat with a small butterfly knife. _

_His lifeless body hit the floor with a loud thud. The young girl ran in horror away from the two men, barely missing Vicious' partner. _

_Panic ensued her body as the green haired man pursued her. Unable to warn her mother and sisters, she did all she could think of. She screamed madly with power in her lungs she didn't know existed. The man that chased her picked up in his speed. _

_She dashed through the living room catching a glimpse of her father's corpse and made a sharp left into the kitchen. She frantically pulled out the drawers to slow the man down. In her quick thinking she grabbed a butcher knife lying on the floor. _

_However, the spilled utensils did little to stop the man. A single shot rang through the air and slightly skimmed her right shoulder. Moments after the girl escaped the house, screaming could be heard followed by a barrage of gunshots. However this only caused the girl to run more frantically as tears streamed down her face._

The young teenager was brought from her trance by the incoming footsteps. Her heart raced as they came closer. Her body stiffened as the man's feet stood right in front of her. He was so close if she moved her hands slightly she could untie his shoes. She hadn't noticed she stopped breathing until her lungs screamed for air. The man in front of her spoke to the others.

"We will not leave until we find that girl." his voice was strangely calm but oozed with anger.

The girl immediately recognized the man's voice as the white haired leader, Vicious. Adrenaline and rage coursed through her entire being. The blood in her veins boiled and her hand tightened around the butcher knife.

Her movements were swift as she cut the back of the man's knee. The surprised leader fell and with remarkable speed she brought the sharp butcher knife to the leader's neck. The smile on her face quickly dissipated as the barrel of a gun rested on her forehead. She looked to see none other than the green haired partner.

"Slick move, but if you had kept hidden you might have lived".

He was tall and slightly lanky, probably at the age of 18. His most dominating feature was his fuzzy green hair. Her hand held the knife steady. At that moment she feared nothing, not even death.

"I will be with my family...justice will come Vicious."

Ready to do her deed, she brought the knife down to his neck. In an instant Vicious' hand caught the blade between his palms.

The gunman put her into submission. Having a hard time with her kicking and screaming, he sent a quick blow to her stomach. This brought her to her knees gasping for the air lost from her lungs. She struggled to talk against her aching stomach.

"Finish what you started" she strained to say. The gunman once again brought his gun up to the teenager's face. He was quickly halted by Vicious.

"Wait. She's quick and has natural talent, maybe more than some of the men here, including you," He said as he wiped the excess blood off his neck.

"What do you want her for?" said his partner not taking his eyes off the girl.

Vicious menacingly grinned at her

"Someone has to take her fathers place" Her eyes held such shock and doubt that it amused Vicious.

"LIAR!" Her voice held more anger than doubt as her hands shook.

"Believe what you want but the instincts are in you," He said while holding her chin lightly. She angrily pulled her face away. "So... What do you say?" Vicious said grinning evilly.

"I would rather have you pull that trigger and end my misery." She whispered while hanging her head.

Vicious moved and kneeled down and whispered in her ear. "You'll never get the revenge that you so deeply desire."

Vicious' closeness made her stomach churn. However she contemplated on his words, heavily weighing each decision and consequence, both choices seeming appealing in their own right. Her head began to ache from the strong smell of blood off of Vicious. He became impatient with her lack of response.

"Since you're having problems to decide I'll do it for you. You are no longer the sophomore high school track star. You are no longer an aspiring artist, or a well-graded student. Your family died in a car crash. You became an orphan and disappeared."

Her body shook from trying to suppress the tears that threatened to spill as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her heart ached at what he was saying.

"No..."She kept repeating over and over, starting off soft but getting louder. As Vicious continued, she put all her strength into one solid punch and landed it on his face.

The green haired gunman charged at her and pushed the barrel of the gun harshly between her eyes. She searched for escape and inches away from her hand, spotted the butcher knife.

She grabbed it and blindly swung it at the gunman before her. She was pleased with herself when she felt droplets of blood on her face. She didn't get him as hard as she wanted but it was enough to make him grunt in pain.

"She's too much of a risk. She has no fear to die," He said squinting his eye in pain, knowing she did more damage than expected. He felt remorse for the girl and understood her actions but did little to show it.

"That's what will make her so perfect Spike." He rose from the ground giving little attention to the pain in his cheek.

"A little devilish one she is, so sneaky," one of the guards said as he placed handcuffs tightly around her wrist while dodging a kick to the groin.

"Perfect...your name is now Jade Hexus and you are now a syndicate assassin in training. Sorry sweetheart, but with your rage issues we can't afford to have you run around without an escort, at least for now."

Jade said nothing toward Vicious' venomous words but she vowed that day her original name would not be lost to her memory and that the syndicate would not break her spirit. This however would not be an easy task.

The last image of her home slowly drifted further and further away. Her old life, family, friends, and hopes were gone all in one night. She vowed that night to avenge her family, and kill the two men that destroyed her life.

'They will die. I swear it...' She thought to herself just before she was hit in the back of the head and blacked out.

* * *

A/N: For the record, you can see Vicious is a lot more talkative in this story than he is in the show. He's a very violent character, and doesn't really act like you would expect him to. We hope this doesn't turn you off from our story. Also, sorry if we've offended any Vicious lovers with his behavior (We're actually Vicious fans ourselves). Please Review! Thanks. 


	2. Birth of a Reaper

Chapter 2 – Birth of a Reaper

Jade awoke to the pounding of her head and her body feeling sore all over. The room she was in was pitch black and it took several minutes for her eyes to adjust. For a slight moment she wondered where she was but her recent memories soon gave a clue.

The room she was in was small and was only big enough to fit a bed and a night table. She still wore her torn pajamas and badly needed a shower to wash off all the dirt. She looked like hell. Her eyes were still red from crying and she smelled of the wilderness.

A light knock broke her thoughts and she quickly stood up.

The person at the door was none other than Spike, holding a bundle of clothes in his hand. He looked a little drained, probably from lack of sleep, and had a white bandage over his injured eye.

He said nothing to her as he put the small bundle on her bed. His eyes kept to the floor in slight shame like a bad child that did something wrong. He spoke softly afraid to startle her with his words.

"There's a bathroom across the hall and towels in the top cabinet." She kept silent and distant sticking to the vow she made in her heart.

Spike stood there carefully thinking on his next choice of words. When he spoke he tried his best to sound kind hearted even if it did sound fake.

"Get a lot of rest. You'll start training tomorrow." She made no advance on his words as she stood on the far opposite wall away from Spike.

Her body was stiff and rigid and the air around her was awkward and highly unwelcoming. He took it as a sign that he was to come nowhere near her, with good reason of course.

His kindness confused her as she slightly wrapped her arms around her slim form feeling a little vulnerable.

Her words were gentle and little shaky. "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't need your pity." Her heart felt a slight pang at the recent events that flooded her mind. Jade felt the familiar sting in her eyes and her throat ached to cry out.

Surprised at her question, he then gave serious thought to an answer, but instead responded with a shrug. Spike then turned around and exited the room saying one last statement.

"It was never my intention for you to live or for you to suffer the loss of your family, and for that I'm sorry." That said, he closed the door behind him and left.

She gathered her things, and headed toward the shower. The bathroom was dimly lit with a small night light. Jade had no interest in turning on the light and blinding her bloodshot eyes, let alone seeing her terrible reflection.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower while discarding the dirty scrunchy from her hair. Jade slowly turned the hot nozzle and lightly turned the cold nozzle, letting the warm water wash off all the dirt and grime. The water soothed her aching muscles and took her mind off of most distractions around her. However she couldn't help have her mind drift to the green haired monster. She found shampoo and conditioner and continued her relaxing shower.

Jade got out the shower even though she wanted to stay in it forever. She made her way back to her room and went into a light slumber only to have continuous nightmares.

Jade's dream only brought more terror into her mind as she tossed and turned in her sleep. The execution of her family played over and over in her dreams. She abruptly woke from her dream in a cold sweat as her lungs ached for air.

She felt a presence in the room and her heart began to pound in her chest. She looked to her side in terror only to see the white haired devil himself. He had a satisfied smirk on his face that made Jade feel violated.

Vicious spoke softly in a slightly seductive tone.

"I saw you withering in your sleep and I decided not to wake you."

She inched away from Vicious as he made his advances towards her. He sat lightly on the edge of her mattress and stared intensely at her.

"You had a nightmare...it was very intriguing." He spoke as he tried to wipe the sweat off her brow. Jade flinched at his touch and tried to move further away from him even if it wasn't possible.

She glared at him with all the hate she possessed, however he only smirked back at her. He rose slowly speaking in a serious tone.

"Training starts in 10, and don't be late." He chuckled lightly while leaving the room making Jade sick to her stomach.

Jade quickly dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail with about 4 minutes to spare. Jade frantically looked through the rooms to find where she belonged. After three minutes Jade's actions became desperate, as she feared the consequences of her being late.

She finally made her way into a room that looked like a small dojo. Vicious sat in the middle looking as if he was meditating. Various weapons were spread across the walls, from staffs to scythes and from nun-chucks to kais.

Vicious spoke smugly to her as he rose from his spot.

"Took you long enough. Start stretching and warm yourself up. You have a long day ahead of you." She did as she was told while waiting for his response.

A young man around his early twenties ran into the semi large room gasping for breath. Vicious looked at him disgustedly and introduced him to the young girl.

"Jade, this will be your teacher from now on. You shall address him as 'fool' for being late." She smiled at his unintended joke.

The young man objected trying his best to be polite to his superior.

"Sir, I don't think that's appropriate for the rookie." Vicious glared at the objective trainer and spoke quietly to him.

"Lateness will not be tolerated by you or anyone in this organization." With that said Vicious left the room leaving the two to their business. The young trainer had anger written all over his face as he walked to the middle of the room.

Unsure of what to do she followed his example and walked to the middle of the room. She didn't even see his fist coming towards her as it made strong contact with her stomach. Jade fell down in utter shock and pain and looked at the man before her in hatred.

He brought his foot back preparing to kick her while she was down. Although seeing this coming, Jade did nothing to defend herself. His kick to her face was harder than she anticipated as she was thrown back a couple of feet. Jade rose to her feet despite her jaw feeling like a car wreck.

Her trainer smirked and ran towards her, his knee making contact with her lower ribs. The blow wasn't hard enough to break anything but made Jade groan in pain.

Jade's expression was blank, blood from her lip fell to her white shirt and bruises already started to form on her body. Her body protested her movement, but she stood once more. The man continued to take out his anger on the young girl and Jade still did nothing but accept the brutal punishment.

The man curled his fist ready to make contact with her face until he was interrupted by someone's words.

"Is this how you train all your students or is she just your favorite?"

Jade turned to see Spike standing against the wall with his hands tucked into the pockets if his blue jeans. The bandage was no longer there, but instead a new eye, lighter than its twin.

The sight before him made him slightly sick to his stomach. Jade lay on the floor with blood from her nose partially covering her face and his fist. Her left eye and lip were swollen to the point where he could barely recognize her. Her body looked slightly distorted in pain and she looked as if she would pass out any minute.

The trainer looked nervous as Spike made his way toward the two, Spike unable to take his eyes off of Jade as he spoke to the trainer.

"Go tell Vicious that I will be training the girl. If he asks why, tell him what you did." His tone was low and a little threatening but the man made no movement to his words, which angered him further.

The trainer responded to Spike quickly.

"But sir...I was just trying to prove she doesn't have what it takes to be here." He said defending his endangered life.

"That's not for you to decide. Now go." Spike said in the same low tone he held before. The man quickly scurried out of the room leaving the other two alone.

He inspected her injuries guessing it would take her less than a week to heal. He went to pick her up but she moved slightly away from him with the little strength she had left.

Spike paused slightly but picked her up bridal style and headed towards the infirmary. Jade surrendered knowing she had no way to fight back as they walked through the suffocating halls.

She was brought into an all white room that looked like an old fashion hospital. Spike laid her down on one of the vacant beds as an older woman dressed in white walked over.

The nurse looked pleasant with her brown hair pulled up into a low bun. Her back was slightly hunched over and she wore reading glasses that hung off the edge of her nose.

Her tone was harsh but soft and her hazel eyes looked at her caringly.

"Hi honey my name is Annie. You must be the new girl here. Sophie right?" Jade weakly shook her head no.

Spike then corrected the old woman.

"Her name is Jade Hexus." The nurse looked a little embarrassed at her mistake.

"Silly me...but there are so many people here, it's hard to remember everyone." Annie joked lightly making Jade smile slightly which only brought more pain. Annie inspected Jade's injuries writing her conclusions on a clipboard.

Spike stood off to the side waiting for the lady to speak.

"Well Spike it looks as if nothings broken. She should be well enough to work in two to three days." Annie said pleasantly handing Spike a piece of paper. With that done Spike left leaving Jade in the infirmary.

Jade highly enjoyed her two days with the nurse. Annie made her feel like she was at home even if she knew that wasn't possible. The nurse helped her feel more human than she had felt in the time she had been there. It was the only time she actually got a somewhat good nights rest.

However, that was short-lived when Spike entered the room at the beginning of the third day. The sight of Spike depressed Jade knowing her time of relaxation had come to an end.

Misery covered her features and was noticed by the others. Annie looked down in shame and went to remove the I.V from Jade's arm, however she left the bandages on.

The nurse's tone was covered in pity when she spoke to Spike.

"She's still not fully healed so try to take it easy on her, and make sure she doesn't overexert herself or she will cause more damage."

Jade hopped out of bed and dressed into clean clothes behind a curtain.

Sadness was the only feeling she felt as she followed Spike into another dojo. Her eyes kept to the floor as she walked to the middle of the room. Her actions made Spike feel slightly guilty, but he continued with his fighting lessons.

After a few moments he began to spar with her, however she didn't respond to his movement until he grabbed her by the neck and spoke harsh words to her.

"Are you going to fight or just stand there and let me kill you?" She gasped for breath and responded to his statement.

"Dying doesn't sound that bad." He squeezed her slender neck tighter at her words.

"Is that what your father would have wanted?" Spike yelled at Jade trying to bring her to her senses. Anger boiled through her blood and adrenaline pumped madly through her body. She grabbed his wrist that held her neck and brought a swift kick that made little contact with his face. He let go and smirked at her tense form. Their sparring went on for hours.

It was more like Spike was sparring and Jade was fighting to the death. Jade's stamina surprised Spike. She lasted very long with showing little signs of fatigue.

Throughout the hours he gave her pointers such as "Control your temper so I can't predict your movements." or "Follow through your punches so they have more force!" Most of the time he yelled demands or mocked her to get her angrier.

Jade's injuries didn't stop her from giving her all, the pain only made her work harder. Jade finally caught him in the face when food was brought to the room distracting him slightly. Spike then began to dodge every punch she sent to him.

"We need to eat, you can't go on further like this" However his words did nothing to stop her, which annoyed him further. His patience was running dry so when he saw an opening he pushed her down harshly.

She landed on her but and tried to make an attempt to rise but was halted when a sandwich hit her face. She stared blankly at it as it plopped to the ground. Jade finally got the hint as her stomach growled and rose to join Spike at the sandwich tray.

She hesitantly grabbed a sandwich and ate it slowly. They both ate in silence not entirely enjoying each other's company.

As Jade finished her meal she prepared for a long-term sparring match once more. She paused her motions when she was stopped by Spike's words.

"We're done with hand to hand for today. Now you have to learn how to use weapons." He rose and she followed quickly behind him.

They went into a shooting range and practiced with all sorts of weapons from regular pistols to sniper rifles. Jade caught on quickly and was a pretty good shot, at least for her first time. The day went on with more training and exercise, leading to an exhausted Jade. She made her way back to her oh so missed bed and collapsed on it, enjoying the way her comforter felt on her rugged skin.

Spike opened the door and spoke in his usual tone.

"I see you enjoyed your first day." She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic comment. Spike entered into her room and sat in the chair beside her bed all the while staring at her. Spike's very presence in the room made her skin crawl as she shifted nervously under his gaze.

Spike was the first to speak.

"You were better today than I anticipated, you're a fast learner. You should be ready to start in a year or two. I better watch out or you'll put me out of a job."

Jade responded with words that were covered in venom making it clear that he wasn't welcomed in her room.

"I plan to do more than put you out of a job...Don't think that kind words will change the fact that you and your partner are monsters. I plan to kill you both the very first chance I get."

Spike only smirked at her words as he left the room leaving Jade to her own thoughts of revenge.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read. We'd love to hear what you think of this story so please leave a comment. No flame, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Please Review. 


	3. Defiant Soldier

Chapter 3 – Defiant Soldier

Jade sat on the large recliner in the break room. She had black headphones blaring in her ears as she snuggled into the comfy chair. The music relaxed her, helping her calm her raging nerves.

Jade, now 17 had grown about six inches in height. Her figure was more voluptuous and her dark red hair had grown to the middle of her back.

If you didn't know Jade you might have thought she was an average teenager. However, the look that she held in her dark blue eyes was of a woman. All of the innocence she once held in her eyes had almost completely dissipated from her lovely form.

She wore a black tank top with red lining. The shirt didn't hug too tightly, but was enough to accent her supple breasts. Her navy blue jeans were somewhat baggy, but hung nicely on her hips with a thin red belt. She was barefoot and red nail polish covered her toenails.

She shifted and lay on her side as she closed her eyes lightly. Spike walked in and saw Jade in a light slumber. Spike knew better than to believe that. Jade was more aware of everything when she slept than when she was awake. She developed that gift since Vicious use to make a habit of watching while she slept.

Spike leaned against the doorframe with a slight grin on his face. He leaned over and grabbed one of the footballs out of the semi-large bin beside him. Without a second thought Spike sent the football spiraling toward Jade's shoulder. She did exactly what he anticipated and caught the ball in midair. She sent it back with the same force it was thrown, barely stirring in her nap.

"Vicious wants to see you in his office." He said in his usual tone while leaving the room.

Jade rose with a soft groan and made her way to the leader's office. Her body language showed that she was calm even though she was a nervous wreck inside. She had been inside his office once and it terrified her to no end. She was late to one of her training sessions with Spike and Vicious made sure that she would never do it again. He nearly broke her arm and enjoyed every second of it.

She opened the large door after a light knock and entered. Vicious sat in a large leather chair behind a large oak desk that matched the door. He motioned her to sit down in the small chair. She quietly obeyed and sat.

Vicious stared intensely at her making her feel slightly awkward. Jade refused to let it show however, knowing that he would enjoy it. His words were calm and held a hint of humor.

"It's finally time for your first job." He then handed her a semi thick manila folder. It contained Information on the person who she was to terminate. Vicious continued speaking as she examined the contents of the folder.

"He's a cop who is getting too close to catching one of our...chemical businessmen." Jade responded quickly at his remark.

"You want me to kill a cop over some drug dealers? Isn't that a bit juvenile?" Vicious gave her a deadly glare that he constantly used on her.

"Are you questioning my judgment?" He said more like a statement than a question. Jade sighed in defeat, knowing that she didn't want to get on his bad side, at least for now.

"No I'm not. May I leave now?" Jade didn't wait for his reply as she got up and walked out of the room until she was stopped by his words.

"No sniper rifle, kill him in close combat. I want you to see him as he dies." He said in a highly demanding tone. With that said she returned to her room and prepared to leave.

She said a word to none as she took out a duffle bag from under her bed and tossed it on a chair beside her. Jade tossed clothes and various weapons into the bag.

At first glance she seemed angry but deep down she was edgy and nervous. Her emotions were well hidden but Spike could always easily see through her act.

He stood at her doorway watching strangely as she scurried around the room. Jade zippered up her bag and turned so quickly that she bumped into Spike. Somehow Jade was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Spike was there earlier. She felt slightly ridiculous for not sensing him before.

Jade mumbled a quick apology and tried to push past him. However she was stopped when he held a firm grip on her forearm. His words were soft sensing her tenseness.

"Keep your mind clear, watch your breathing, and remember: if you don't do it someone else will." Spike handed her a small earpiece with a microphone at the end.

"Keep in contact." She made a small nod and left the room heading to a large garage.

A large array of cars were before her, from sports cars to motorcycles. Jade made her way to one of the most inconspicuous ones there. The black hover car looked as if it needed a very good wash both inside and out.

Jade had been driving for what seemed like an hour and a half. Her mind jumbled with countless thoughts. Fear, anxiety, nervousness, and a slight feeling of dread crossed the features of her face. Her hand fiddled on the steering wheel as she neared her destination.

It was late in the night as she came to a semi large apartment building. The building was pretty elegant with red bricks holding the structure together and two white columns signaled where the entrance was. Jade was impressed that a cop could afford a place such as this one.

Swiftly, Jade moved to the back seat bringing her duffle bag along. Changing from her relaxing attire, she now wore an all black ensemble. Her pants fit her snug and had small garter belt around her upper thigh, which was laced with steel daggers. A vest outfitted with many pockets and compartments covered her long sleeved shirt. Her deep red locks were placed into a loose braid. She put on a medium sized coat that went down to her knees. The coat covered the holster nicely concealing the two small Berettas and her small knives.

Jade then went to the folder reviewing it thoroughly, making sure she didn't miss a thing. She picked up the small communicator and placed it in her ear. Pressing the button, she had instant contact with Spike. Her voice was more serious than usual

"I'm here."

Spike's voice was stern and soothing at the same time relaxing Jade slightly.

"What's your status?" Jade breathed in slightly as if trying to calm herself.

"The subject...as far as I can tell is home. There's a rent-a-cop posing as a doorman, and he only has a basic 9mm. He's not a problem; I can easily take him out. What worries me is if there is any other surveillance in this place or any other security."

Spike replied swiftly as if knowing what she was going to say before hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. We had scouters here for about a month so all should go smoothly." Spike's words did little to relieve the girl's paranoid mind.

She stepped out of the car and made her way toward the doorman. Surprised at her own relaxation she put on a fake smile, talking sweetly to the middle-aged doorman.

"Excuse me Sir; I'm looking for a little restaurant named 'The Lizard Tooth.' You see, I'm having a blind date there and I'm completely lost." She prayed that the man would buy her blatant lie as well as her naive persona. Luckily for Jade, the doorman was as naive as he looked and responded in a nice tone.

"Oh, I know that place. Go two blocks down and make a left. You'll then come to a green sign..."

Jade paid little attention to his words and only looked for an opening to attack. While the man babbled he turned his back giving opportunity. Jade karate chopped the man in the back of the neck knocking him out instantly.

She took a handkerchief and tied it ear to ear to conceal her identity. Jade lifted the man, or at least tried to, but failed miserably. The guard was heavier than she anticipated, so Jade ended up dragging him into a nearby alley. She drugged him with a light tranquilizer insuring that he wouldn't wake while she did her job.

She entered the apartment building with little confidence. Each step she took made her more nervous and fidget further. She kept away from the elevator and the camera inside. She quickly yet quietly ran up the stairs to the fifth floor. Running up the stairs kept her mind off the task ahead, also reminding her how much she hated stairs.

She finally reached her destination and with an exhausted sigh, began to pick the lock. Jade's mind completely went blank as she entered the warm apartment. It had a homely feel that made her miss her family desperately. Jade knew exactly where to go since she studied the floor plan thoroughly.

She entered the dark bedroom with little sound being made. The room was pretty dark and the only illumination was from the streetlight outside. The figure in the bed stirred slightly in his sleep making her pause in her movements. Jade went to the side of the bed and observed the targets profile. He was more handsome than the picture showed; however even as he slept worry covered his features.

She took out the gun from her holster and pointed it at the slumbering man. She would've completed her mission if the door hadn't opened revealing a young girl not older than seven. Her voice was soft and slightly shaken up.

"Daddy...Daddy!" The man in the bed woke to find his daughter terrified.

"Honey...What's wrong Sweetheart?" His voice was caring and reminded Jade of her own father.

She stood on the fire escape next to his window. Tears streamed down her face and anger boiled in her heart. Her hands shook violently threatening to let go of the gun she was holding.

The communicator in her ear buzzed madly with Spike's voice.

"What happened? Are you ok? What's going on over there?" Jade did her best not to alarm the family inside as she choked out an answer.

"He's a father. He has a family, a little girl." Her tone was quiet yet hysterical. Spike needed to hear no more, he understood perfectly.

Suddenly Spike's transmission was cut off and replaced with the voice she hated with all her heart, Vicious.

"Jade, your order was to terminate this man. Now do your job!" For the first time Vicious yelled at her, not using his usual low frightening tone.

Unable to control her emotions she continued to cry madly. The cool air outside slightly froze her salty tears to her face. She had little words to say in response.

"He has a little girl...I can't."

Vicious was beyond angry with the young girl defying him. That is until he came up with a sick resolution.

"Kill them both."

Jade froze at his comment and tried her best to respond. "NO! I'm not being paid to kill the girl."

Vicious smirked at her attempt to avoid her obligation.

"Well you don't want her to suffer her father's death, so put her out of her misery."

Jade could no longer hold back the tears as she gripped the gun tightly.

"I...can't do this. No! Please!"

Vicious was getting quite annoyed with her antics and spoke harshly to her.

"Do it or face the consequences!"

Her mind jumbled with countless objections. The small family inside had long been quiet, signaling their sleep. Jade peered inside to make sure, only to see the target protectively holding his little girl in a deep sleep. The sight before her made Jade yearn for her father's embrace.

Jade opened the window and slid into the comfortable environment. Jade stood beside the bed once more. She did her best to control her breathing as she brought up the gun to the small family. Her hand was surprisingly steady but hesitation took hold on her form. Tears threatened to spill from her ocean blue orbs, but she held them back with all her might.

Vicious could still be heard in her ear.

"Kill them now!"

Her slender finger went to rest on the trigger lightly. She tried to kill the man, yet her heart and mind couldn't handle the stress. Jade brought down her arm feeling utter defeat. She knew she would have to face the music eventually. Jade slowly went to the mirror against the wall and took out her lipstick from her pocket.

Jade left the building hoping that the message would cause the man and his child to disappear. She went back into her car knowing she did the right thing. Jade had long ago turned off the communicator. Vicious wouldn't stop yelling and it was giving her a headache.

She tossed the small contraption into the back seat and drove off to the headquarters. For once she didn't second-guess herself. She knew if she went through with it, regret would consume her.

For the first time she wasn't scared of Vicious or what he would do to her, even if it was going to be painful. She returned back to the garage where she had come from. She grabbed her duffle bag and headed to her leaders office once more. She refused to have him look for her, and it was better to face him now than later.

Jade went through the very familiar oak doors once again. Vicious sat at his desk with the usual look on his face. His eyes showed only one emotion as she could tell. Anger.

She dropped her bag to the side of her, took off her coat and tossed it on one of the chairs. Of course Vicious was the first to speak.

"You disobeyed a direct order."

Jade didn't respond to him. She only stood there silently.

"Aren't you going to explain why you did it? You embarrassed me with your weak actions!" Vicious was getting visibly angry, and Jade enjoyed every second of it.

Vicious rose from his seat and walked to Jade somewhat calmly. This time Jade gave a calm response.

"There's nothing to explain."

Jade knew at that moment she would receive her punishment, she just hoped it would be quick.

As if reading her thoughts, Vicious spun and sent a hard kick to her chest. The air was completely torn from her lungs as she hit the wall behind her. Normally Jade would just take her punishment but the lustful look he held scared her. She rose to her feet and stood in a defensive position, as if unaffected by his blow. The smirk Vicious held was quickly wiped away by this.

Vicious charged her, however he halted when her knee came in contact with his stomach. Vicious took this as an opportunity and sent a strong punch to her jaw. They both stood a few feet from each other.

Jade wiped the blood off her lip with her sleeve, feeling slight pain while doing so. Vicious looked as if he didn't feel a thing, and only smiled seductively.

This time Jade was the first to attack trying to bring a kick to his groin, however he caught her leg with one arm. In retaliation, Jade dropped to the floor trying to kick him with her other leg, yet that was caught as well. Vicious brought her legs behind him, straddling her hips with his own. Jade punched him with all her might only to be caught by his own hands. He took both her wrists in one hand and held them over her head.

Vicious was so close to her that she could feel his heart beat. This made her not only sick to her stomach but her skin crawl. Vicious loved every moment of it down to the very anger in her eyes.

He brought his fist back and sent hard punches to her chest and face with his free arm. Vicious stopped to rest after several minutes of his assault on her.

Her right eye was swollen as well as her lip bloodied. Bruises already started to form across her slender form, but somehow she looked unfazed. Vicious leaned down, his face only an inch apart from her own. Lust covered his whole being as he licked his lips in delight.

Jade was completely mortified as she suddenly felt his semi hard erection pressed against her lower abdomen. In reaction Jade spit blood mixed with mucus in his face.

Anger coursed through his veins but he only smirked. He brought his arm back to continue his beating but halted when someone held back his wrist.

Spike stood over Vicious, disappointment covering his tone.

"That's enough." Vicious nodded and slowly rolled off of Jade.

Spike gently helped Jade up and went to take her to her room. However she refused and pulled away from him walking on her own. Spike rolled his eyes and let her go staying behind in the office.

Vicious went to his desk grabbing tissues and wiped his face of Jade's blood. He sat back in his desk as if he did nothing wrong angering Spike slightly.

"You left out a part in the file, that he is father to a six year old girl. I know because I checked." Vicious didn't respond so Spike continued.

"I figured you did it on purpose to test her, but you knew she would fail. Why do you enjoy hurting her? I know you have strange likes, but don't make me have to stop you again. It embarrasses you."

Spike went in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly and sucking on the sweet smoke. Vicious knew what Spike was implying and answered calmly "Please, I'm above raping. What do you take me for?"

Having better things to do, Spike left. He turned and walked away leaving a small cloud of smoke behind as he headed to Jade's room.

He found her in the bathroom cleaning up her face. Jade paused slightly at his presence but soon continued with her task.

She winced every now and then but paused when Spike began to speak.

"We sent another guy to do your job, but there was no one in the apartment. Just thought you wanted to know."

Jade inwardly smirked, thanking god that the man listened to her warning. Spike continued to speak.

"Please try your best not to make it a habit in failing any more missions. You won't live long otherwise."

Jade gave a genuine smile and walked over to him pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. She threw it on the floor and stepped on it.

"Those will kill you one day and don't worry about me…I've never been scared of consequences"

Spike obviously annoyed at the loss of his cigarette walked out the room mumbling something about strange females.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. We hope that wasn't too dramatic. Why not tell us in a review? Go on…Please review. 


	4. Damned by the Bullet

Chapter 4 – Damned By the Bullet

The months past, and Jade trained nonstop not only on her body but her mind. Her thoughts constantly went to the failure or triumph of her next mission. Her mind pounded in frustration at her straying thoughts, as she pounded into the hard punching bag. A thin sheet of sweat covered her slender form.

It had been four months since then and she hadn't seen Vicious. Her bruises had long since healed as well as her pride. The wrapping on her fists began to tear at Jade's harsh treatment. She was so focused in her motions, Jade was lost to everything around her.

Vicious stood at the doorway and watched her with total interest. The deadly angel before him fascinated him to no end. Instead of interrupting her training, he waited patiently for Jade to finish. She stopped a moment to catch her breath as well as taking a sip from her water bottle.

Vicious took this moment and tossed another manila folder to her feet. Jade was not surprised to see Vicious, in fact she was expecting him sooner. She stared at the folder with little emotion on her face.

"Your new target, a leader of a small gang. He has chosen to stand up against us. Now remember if you don't complete this, the consequences will be worse than death." He smirked devilishly at her making Jade roll her eyes and respond in an even tone.

"It will be done." Jade turned quickly and continued with her exercise. Vicious, somewhat annoyed, let the girl be and went to continue on with his own business.

Jade could care less of the consequences but picked up the folder anyway. The target was a son to a nobody in the Irish mob and only went by the name of Boss. The man looked kind of dirty and grungy. He had greasy black hair and tanned oily skin. The white shirt he wore in the picture was stained with all sorts of colors. He was 230 pounds of fat, which would make it hard for Jade to take down by hand. He looked pretty disgusting and his file matched his appearance.

Morally, Jade wouldn't have a problem killing someone such as this. However she could hear her mother's words.

"A life is still a life." She whispered to no one in particular.

She was startled by Spike's cough of recognition and smug comment.

"Your getting rusty, can't even sense me anymore." He folded his arms across his chest and approached her.

Jade sat down on the floor and studied the file in her hands. She paused slightly at his comment.

"You might need backup on this one. The man has a number of members in his gang."

"Well Spike if you wanted to tag along why didn't you just ask?" Jade said in a sickeningly sweet way, making Spike's smirk dissipate. Spike just sighed deeply and left the room, leaving Jade to her own thoughts.

Jade rose slowly and made her similar walk to her room. She pulled out the black duffle bag out from under the bed giving Jade a sense of De-javu. The feeling made her pause slightly, but she continued packing the bag with various weapons. She closed the door and dressed in her black ensemble and pulled her dark red locks into a loose bun, placing two black chopsticks to hold it place.

Jade went to open the door only to see Spike at her entrance. Spike sized her body up cautiously with his eyes, loving the way her outfit hugged her body.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to stare some more?" Jade said with a slight smirk on her face, causing Spike to turn in slight embarrassment. Spike said nothing and headed toward the garage with Jade following a couple of steps behind.

In the garage, Jade saw a little over ten men waiting for them next to three black cars. Spike spoke first initiating the plan while taking out a map of the building.

"So, Jade's target is on the fifth floor. There are about 30 men in the gang on the first three floors, the fourth rigged with booby traps. The snipers will be on these rooftops making sure no one runs out. The rest of the men will storm the building with me. Jade, there's an escape passage that the target may use. It leads into the basement of this abandoned building. He will come out from there sooner or later so be patient. As for my guys, watch your back and be careful on the forth floor. Don't do anything stupid, and that means you Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes and moved to one of the black and red motorcycles and strapped her bag onto the seat.

"Give me ten minutes to get to him before you storm the place. It's a possibility that this guy has a panic room, which will make my job twice as hard." Jade said more like a statement than a question. She put on a black helmet and climbed onto the bike. Spike nodded and watched Jade speed off into the early night.

Jade got to the building in less than twenty minutes. She arrived at the front of a rundown building, most of the windows boarded up. She parked the bike about a block away and stood at the rear of the abandoned building Spike spoke of.

She breathed in deeply to prepare herself for the task ahead. Jade slowly searched for an opening in the old house, making sure she didn't miss a thing. She walked to the side of the house and found an old cellar door in the ground. The door looked incredibly old however sturdy. Jade would have missed the door but new silver chains hung on the handles, making it easy to spot. Surprisingly there was an average lock hanging off the chains, which Jade easily picked.

She walked down an old corridor leading to stairs that went down. The escape route was slightly damp and there was little illumination. Jade kept her right hand on the wall to insure that she wouldn't get lost. In caution she moved slowly, making sure to keep an eye out for any cameras.

Her mind continued to wander to the target's file. The man was known to do some horrible things, which Jade prayed she wouldn't have to see.

Spike's voice broke her thoughts from the communicator in her ear. "We're in position. When you're ready, we'll head in. Try to keep radio silence." The small contraption suddenly went silent as Jade moved on.

The further down Jade traveled, the more it became flooded. The freezing water was now at the top of her feet, soaking her shoes entirely, making her cold. The water kept rising as Jade went on until she came a wooden door. The door was rotting away, probably from the flood. The rusted door handle looked as if it was sealed to the wall making it nearly impossible to open.

Jade took at least ten steps back and charged the door, kicking it with all her power. The door halfway crumbled giving enough space for Jade to fit through.

Behind the door, were spiral stairs going up. Jade quickly went up the stairs, fearing someone might have heard the door breaking. It took her about six minutes to make it to the top, to reveal a fairly new door.

She put her ear to the door hoping to hear clear voices inside, but was only greeted with deep mumbles. It sounded as if it was a man and female inside. The man's tone was demanding yet the female's voice was feeble and timid.

Jade gripped the cold metal handle tightly turning it slowly. While doing so, she sent a signal to the men outside. Surprisingly the door was open. Jade peeked in to see a disgusting scene before her.

The chubby, greasy haired target stood above a girl no more than thirteen. The girl looked a little frightened wearing only a bra and panties sitting on a brown leather couch. She covered her chest with her arms and was staring down at the floor.

Not wanting to know the situation Jade calmly walked into the room. She alerted only the girl to be silent. The girl stood still and just kept staring at the man as if seeing nothing.

Jade would have taken out the man without him knowing. That is until the target brought his thick hands around the girl's neck, cutting off her air supply. The girl only stared at Jade, as her distorted face changed colors.

Jade's mind went blank and her body only ran on adrenaline. She sent a hard kick to the back of the man's knee, sending the man falling to the ground dropping the girl. A loud crack was heard when the man hit the floor insuring a bone breaking. The young girl was silent but shock was written on her face. She scooted to the far corner of the room tightly holding her knees to her chest. Jade only kept her eyes glued to the target preparing for any move.

The man let out an agonizing groan while collapsing on the floor. His hands were clenched tightly near his head and his breathing became ragged and forced.

Jade felt confident and spoke to the frightened teenager. "Girl, grab your stuff and leave. Now!"

Jade didn't bother looking at the girl, keeping her eyes on her target. She was only aware of the sound of the teen closing the door.

"So... You like to abuse little girls. Is that how you get off? You know what, don't answer that. You are a disgusting attempt of a man and a waste of the precious life you have, and it's my job to end it. Sorry."

Jade's only action was bringing her gun to the man's head and sharply pulling the hammer back. She hesitated slightly when she heard the man's empty threats.

"You're dead! I have a small army outside that will give their lives to protect me."

Jade responded with a slightly evil giggle as she brought her voice to the man's ear.

"Do you hear that? Your army is falling as I speak." She said referring to the round of gunshots outside.

The man stiffened in fear as he tried to negotiate for his life.

"Wait. Think about this, I have money. I'll give you all of it. Just don't kill me, please!"

Jade responded in an almost silent tone. "I don't want your money."

Somehow her mother's words nagged her mind. 'A life is still a life.' The saying ran over and over in her mind making her hand shake slightly. She wasn't surprised to feel the wetness of her tears on her face. The chubby man saw this and took it as a sign of weakness. Trying his best not to move his leg, he grabbed Jade's leg and pulled it harshly. This caused her to fall in surprise flat on her back. The gun flew about five feet from her and went off in reaction, but the bullet only hit the wall.

The target still held a firm grip on Jade's ankle, threatening to break it if necessary. With Jade's quick thinking she sent her free leg hurtling to the man's face. He only held tighter giving an enormous amount of pain. The pain only fueled Jade to kick harder, but was halted when the man caught her other leg. His right eye began bleed and his nose was probably broken. His grip was strong enough for Jade to clench her teeth in pain.

The man smirked as he enjoyed her agony. "When you pass out from the pain, I am going to have so much fun. You may be a little old for my taste, but I can manage."

Jade barely heard his words over the pain. It felt as if he was slowly ripping her feet off and crushing her bones at the same time.

Jade moved her arm slowly trying not to alert the man. As quick as she could Jade took out a blade and stabbed the man's hand freeing her left leg. His scream pierced her ears sharply and he quickly let go of her other leg. His screams tuned to grunts as he forcefully pulled the blade from his hand. Jade shimmied as fast as she could away from the man and reached for the gun. He threw the blade at Jade but was stopped suddenly at the sound of a gunshot. The bullet hit the dead center of his head, causing instant death.

Jade sat there in shock, realizing what she had just done. She shifted slightly and leaned her back against the front of the desk. She let out a breath she hadn't known she held.

The door of the office flung open causing Jade to draw her gun. Spike stood at the doorway with a slightly sorrowful look on his face. Jade slowly brought the gun back down to her side.

"He caught me off guard." She said as if trying to explain her injuries. Spike said nothing, and walked to her side. He lifted her up effortlessly bringing her arm around his shoulder.

Her left ankle was well enough to balance on, but her walk still held a strong limp. She leaned carefully on Spike as they both walked slowly out of the building. Unable to ride the motorcycle, someone else rode the bike as Jade rode with Spike.

The ride was quiet but somewhat calming to Jade's nerves. Neither spoke, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. They arrived at headquarters in about 30 minutes. Spike carefully helped Jade out the car making sure not to hurt her ankle.

After Jade made her visit to the infirmary she was fitted with a pair of crutches. Her body responded well with the crutches as she walked through the thin hallway of the headquarters. Jade had been silent ever since her return. She turned the corner into her room and found an assortment of gifts on her bed, as well as a banner saying 'Congratulations!'

Jade could no longer control the fury boiling inside her mind. She blindly grabbed one of the gifts and violently threw it against the opposite wall, shattering whatever was contained inside. Spike stood at the doorway seeing her whole escapade of anger. He slowly went to the fallen gift picking it up with care.

"I take it you didn't like their gifts." He said in a somewhat humorous tone while tossing the gift into the trash.

Jade stood with her back to him and her arms tightly wrapped around her torso. The words she spoke were pained and stressed showing her true emotions.

"It shouldn't be a celebration. I killed a man today. I had no right to take his life. It bothers me that it was so easy. Am I becoming you?"

Spike was a little taken back by Jade's question but answered nonetheless. "For you to be like me, you wouldn't care about taking a life."

Jade went to her bed, grabbed the gifts and tossed them all in the garbage. Afterwards, she struggled getting into bed with her crutches so Spike attempted to help.

"Need help?"

Jade shook her head and Spike backed off and left the room, sensing that she wanted to be alone. He closed the door behind to leave her to her thoughts. Shortly after Spike could her soft cries behind the door.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter because the next one won't be coming for a while. We've got ege applications and other important things to do, but we will continue this shortly. The chapter is done, it just needs work. We're actually up to chapter 9, but we want to make sure it's good enough to post. Thanks for reading. Please review. No flames...constructive criticism is welcomed. Until next time readers! 


	5. Shades of Blood

Ch5 – Shades of Blood

Spike sat on Jade's favorite recliner, switching through channels with little interest as Jade lay on the floor of the large break room. Neither spoke, enjoying the rare silence as they secretly enjoyed each others company.

As if trying to escape boredom, Jade routinely threw a rubber ball in the air. Her complexion was unusually pale accompanied by lightly flushed cheeks. Jade was infected with a stomach virus that had been spreading around the building.

After her first successful mission, Jade had become quite busy. At times like these she did her best to pass the time with relaxation, though it was always destined to be interrupted. This time was no different.

Dimitri cleared his throat to make his presence known. He was fairly new and was constantly in charge of paperwork. It was highly known that he wanted to be an assassin, it being the main reason why he hung around that district. Dimitri had a large crush on Jade, annoying both Spike and Jade. He was short and lanky with brown hair and eyes.

He held a large stack of folders, as Spike and Jade stared at him with little interest. Dimitri froze in slight fear of the two, making him unable to speak. Spike rolled his eyes and continued to channel surf. Jade sighed loudly and spoke softly to the kid, as if trying not to scare him further.

"What's up Dimitri?" Her voice broke his trance as he replied in a stuttered tone.

"I...I have a...a big hit for you both."

Dimitri did his best to continue but it was as if his mouth was glued shut. Spike rose from his seat and snatched the stack from the kid's hands. While Spike busied himself by going through the folders, Dimitri gained the courage to speak.

"Um...Jade. I was hoping, that maybe...if you're not busy…Canyouhelpmewithmyshooting?"

Jade barely understood the end of his rushed question.

"I'm sorry Dimitri what was that last part?" Before Dimitri could reply, Spike did it for him.

"The kid wants to know if you could help him with his shooting." A bit taken back by his question, Jade spoke in a kind tone that was rarely used.

"Sure...when I can." Spike towered over Dimitri silently daring him to speak. He even smirked as the boy rushed away.

"Jesus Spike! Why do you always scare that poor kid? He was just being nice." Spike returned to his seat, placing the folders in his lap. Figuring a response wasn't coming Jade resumed throwing the ball in the air.

"He has an unhealthy obsession for you...I don't trust him."

Jade laughed lightly at his response. "Aww Spike it's just a harmless crush. Thanks for your concern but I _am_ 18. I think I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, sure you can Jade." His sarcastic tone halted Jade's laughter, all the while creating his own. Spike's laughter was halted as a rubber ball hit his head hard.

Spike wasn't given the time to retaliate as Jade sat on the arm of the chair. She intensely studied the folder and found fourteen targets. All were from various syndicates and all at the same location.

"This isn't a regular job is it?" She said while picking up one of the photos.

"It seems that four syndicate's have been making treaties. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but when they plot to take out other syndicate leaders...Anyway the people in charge of the operation are going to see this opera, and then head off to the deciding meeting. This is too big to handle ourselves...Which is why a man named Udai Taxim and Vicious are assisting."

Spike waited for her attitude that was sure to come. When Jade said nothing, Spike gave her a concerned look.

"You must be sick if you have nothing to say. Didn't you see Annie?" His words dripped with sarcasm, causing Jade to roll her ocean blue eyes.

"I saw her and she said that I should have bed rest for a week. Unfortunately that is never guaranteed in this business."

"Vicious probably wants us in his office for a briefing."

The two walked side by side to see Vicious, getting there within minutes. Vicious sat at his desk and a man that Jade would have guessed as Udai Taxim leaned against the wall. The part African Japanese man had quite the reputation for being cold and merciless. From what Jade heard, he was the best in the business, most likely because he felt no guilt at all. She was still trying to get the hang of that. Vicious was the first to speak. His voice was blank as he directed them to the blue prints of the opera house.

"This won't be a walk in the park. It must all be done simultaneously to avoid the others warning each other. The first are the Black hawks, all together there are five including the negotiator. He's quite paranoid so his men are armed to the teeth. Udai, you take them out on the top right balcony." Udai gave little indication that he was paying attention, let alone cared.

"I will take out Eagle Eye's four guys on the top left balcony." Vicious chose not to tell his info since it wasn't anyone's business.

"The next are the five from Hell's shadow and its sister syndicate, The Devil's Vixens. The man and woman in charge are known to be dating. They will be going together, along with their three bodyguards. Their seats are second row middle seats. You two will sit behind them and take them out. Both of you have to dress so you won't stand out. The attack will start after the second act, and try to keep it silent. The less attention the better."

Vicious handed Spike two opera tickets along with two com links. Jade left first, not wanting to be there any longer. Spike followed, wanting to get ready quickly.

After waiting an hour and a half, Spike had grown irritated. His fist pounded harshly on Jade's bathroom door.

"Hurry your ass up! We only have thirty minutes to get there!"

While applying light eyeliner, she answered back equally annoyed.

"Dammit Spike! Meet me at the car. I'll be there in 4 minutes." Spike huffed but complied with her request.

Exactly four minutes later, Jade stood at the car facing a shocked Spike. Jade's rusty red locks where put up in a clip while loose curls cascaded down her back and encircled her face. The black dress she wore went down to middle of her calf and fit her curves nicely. The evening gown was backless with a slit to her upper thigh, as well as having the red engravings of a dragon with matching red shoes.

Spike was knocked back to reality as the passenger door slammed shut. With nothing else to say he drove off to the opera house. The ride was, as usual, silent though Jade quietly admired how Spike looked in his black tux.

They arrived just before the opera started, walking with their arms intertwined. The opera house was extravagant to say the least, with the lobby lined with gold and marble. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the red velvet curtains nearby. They walked into the auditorium just as the band began to play. The lights overhead dimmed but gave Jade enough time to identify her target.

She was a regular blond bombshell with a green dress that was too short for Jade's taste. The man next to her was fairly handsome and was practically drooling all over the female. Two of the bodyguards sat at the girl's side and one on the guys. The female was almost if not completely drunk and laughed hysterically at nothing in particular. The male was groping the girl every chance he got, not caring if anyone saw.

Spike took the seat behind the male and Jade the female. They kept their ear coms off till it was near the attack. Jade was partially interested in the play; however she found Spike more enticing. She spoke to him in a tone that was loud enough to hear over the band but not enough to alert the couple ahead.

"You never told me why you and Vicious are such good friends. It just doesn't make sense to me."

Spike looked more focused on the woman singing than her question alone.

"Why the sudden interest?" His face looked completely focused, but that didn't stop Jade from asking.

"I always wanted to know but we're always so surrounded by people that I never get a chance to ask. You two act like total opposites."

Spike smirked at her last comment, making Jade frown slightly.

"We may act differently, but in most ways we're identical. I remember our first mission together, we were cornered into an alley by almost 15 men...We fought back as if we rehearsed it, our performance was flawless. At that time we were killers without another thought...I guess we still are."

Jade listened carefully so not to miss a word. Spike continued to tell her of the past, and how he accidentally became a big part of the Syndicate. For the first time ever she didn't interrupt or even make a sarcastic comment. The first intermission came just as Spike finished. She went outside for a breath of fresh air, completely lost in thought.

It turned out that Spike and Vicious where just comrades, their lives depending on one another. That partnership somehow turned into friendship; however no one was willing to admit it. In the midst of all the death and destruction, they had come to the point where death ran through their veins. They had become a master at the art, where the only way you could tell them apart was by their love for death.

For Vicious, he adored it, loving the countless ways a person could die. Spike however, only caused death when need be. He didn't thirst for it like his counterpart. The thought that they where so much alike baffled Jade. She couldn't fathom that her close friend was like that monster. No matter how much she denied it, Jade knew deep down that Spike was right.

A large shiver ran down Jade's spine, alarming her how cold it was outside. Her slender arms instinctly went around her slender body.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Spike said as he draped his jacket over her shoulders. She smiled warmly but didn't turn to him. He soon placed his hand on the small of her back, slightly nudging her inside. She followed without complaint as they returned to their seats.

The second part of the play went on with no interruption, until the com links buzzed in their ears. Jade was hesitant to hear the communication, but never the less she pressed the button.

"Commence operation now. I repeat commence operation." Jade looked at Spike with a questionable look. He didn't return the look, but brought out his tranquilizer gun.

With deadly silence he shot a tranquilizer into the people who sat next to them. Jade went into her purse and put on a pair of leather gloves, as well as bringing out a semi large knife. Spike had already taken out the guard on the man's side by breaking his neck. Everyone was so drunk no one noticed. The look on Spike's face was so cold that Jade barely recognized him.

She returned to the task at hand, calculating where the man's lungs where. Jade thrusted the knife hard enough it was sure to go through the chair. As it pierced the bodyguard's back he went to let out a scream, however his collapsed lung prevented him from doing so. He turned his head ever so slightly, only to feel the knife twist painfully in his back. Through all of this Jade kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the man's distorted face.

Jade looked at Spike once more, hoping he would give her assurance. The hard expression still lingered on his face, giving a distinct impression of Vicious. She closed her eyes tightly, praying it was her eyes playing tricks. Not wanting to see if it was true, Jade moved to the female in front of her. She was already unconscious and wreaked on alcohol. She snored lightly and leaned on her dead body guard.

Regardless of the woman's record, Jade wanted to give her the luxury of dying in sleep. She took out a large needle filled with green liquid from her garter belt. The needle was filled with poison they used during lethal injection. It was to be used if you were captured by the enemy. Finding the woman's main artery was hard with little lighting. After a minute or two Jade injected the lethal liquid, killing her within minutes.

Nausea hit Jade like a ton of bricks, making her fight her reflex to throw up. The smell of blood however faint seeped through the expensive chair and her nostrils. Jade held the arm of her chair tightly, gasping for breath. A large hand rested on the back of Jade's slumped form. Jade's sickness did little to convince Vicious that she should stay behind.

Slowly Spike took the half filled needle from her gloved hands. As he wrapped Jade in his Jacket, he prepared the needle for injection in his left hand. He helped her up and walked towards the aisle. While passing the only living bodyguard, Spike inserted the rest of the poison in the man's jugular vein. Spike was so quick the man hadn't noticed, dying quickly.

He helped the very sick Jade out of the extravagant building. The cold air did her some good, easing her body. She leaned on Spike for support, while gripping her belly. After a couple of minutes Jade was well enough to stand on her own.

Moments later a horde of cars came rushing down the street toward the opera house. As is not to bring any attention to them Spike slowly nudged Jade into a side alley. Without warning Udai nearly crashed into the couple.

"So I take it someone phoned in for help."

Jade's comment was lost as over twenty men came rushing their way. No one had time to speak as the men rushed towards the three. Udai moved so quickly, Jade barely noticed him pull out an automatic from behind one of the dumpsters. She looked on as Udai fired on the crowd of men filled with civilians. Regardless who they were, if they were in the line of fire they fell. The screams of a little girl was drowned out by the familiar pop of guns. Blood danced in the air for the celebration of death.

As Udai continued to fire Jade pulled her 9mm from her purse. She held it as steady as she could, pushing it slightly against his temple. Udai stopped shooting as he felt the light pressure.

"That's enough! You killed all the guards, there's no need for more bloodshed."

Jade's voice was slightly cracked and shaky. Udai stared at her, not used to being defied. She brought her gun down too soon as Udai brought his open palm to her face. Jade barely had enough time to dodge his hand by taking a step backwards.

Spike stood between the two trying to avoid a confrontation. He looked over his shoulder to find Jade furious and pale. Jade looked as if she wanted to kill but her sickness held her back. All three heard the police sirens closing in and were forced to put all differences aside as they headed down the dark alley.

Jade and Spike took the long way back to the car, hoping to look inconspicuous. Jade's breath was ragged and strained, making Spike look at her in worry. Relief struck them both as they got into the car. An awkward silence filled the car, but Spike was the first to break it.

"What happened out there?" His voice was concerned and slightly annoyed.

"It was the smell of that guy's blood; I just couldn't stop the nausea."

He sighed loudly, rubbing his temples lightly. "Jade...you know that's not what I mean."

She stared out of the window considering her answer, for what seemed like hours.

"Those civilians didn't have to die, and he acted like they were nothing. It doesn't matter, let's just go."

She dismissed the conversation by closing her eyes and drifting off into a light sleep. Spike still wanted to continue but thought better of it, and drove to the organization.

The ride was quite boring and the only sounds made were Jade's light snores. As they pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop, Spike nudged Jade slightly but she was too deep in sleep to wake. Spike got out of the car making his way to the passenger side and grumbled while effortlessly lifting her.

The walk to her room was uneventful, and he placed her lightly in her bed. He was about to leave when Jade's voice stopped him.

"You are like Vicious…cold with no conscience." Her voice was soft and scratchy. Spike's response was equally soft.

"I have to be... if I want keep my sanity."

* * *

A/N: Alright, there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Seriously people, we need reviews! No flames….but constructive criticism is welcomed. PLEASE REVIEW! We feel so unloved….tell us anything. Do you like the way everyone is acting? Are they to OOC? Is the writing excellent, so-so, or does it suck? Is the format ok? Tell us in a review! We're so desperate! 


	6. Blue Eyed Hustle

Chapter 6 – Blue Eyed Hustle

Another year passed in Jade's tragic life. She became quite skilled at her job, and soon became one of the most feared members of the syndicate. She had grown slightly, however she kept her hair the same length. Her ideals hadn't changed much, and she constantly dreaded a new job.

Vicious had an infatuation with Jade that only grew stronger with age. There were times when Jade looked for any hiding place to escape him. The training room was one of the more popular places to avoid his advances. Sometimes fate wasn't so kind and meeting Vicious was inevitable. Vicious took deep pleasure in her discomfort more so than he let on.

Jade's friendship with Spike grew slightly, yet it was always restricted by their past. They often confided in each other and trusted the others advice. Although they would never admit it to anyone, they cared deeply for each other.

Lately work had been more annoying for Jade and twice as stressful. Someone had the balls to place bounties on important members of the syndicate. The problem was finding out whom and to "handle" it.

Jade had been to many bounty hunters with insider information but came up with nothing. She walked to see if Spike had found anything new. The fates once more laughed at her as she bumped into the man she loathed the most. Vicious smirked and held on to her hips firmly. His words dripped with passion that made Jade's skin crawl.

"I have pressing business with you."

Jade tried to move past him or at least out of his arms. This only made his grip tighter, strong enough to leave a bruise behind. She gave no reaction, knowing it would disappoint him. She responded with a sly remark that would normally get her injured.

"I've got other things to do, so move."

She made another attempt to move once more but was again halted. This time it was more forceful and his tone held that deadliness he was famous for.

"Don't push your luck. I can only take so much from you." Jade got the message and stopped fighting his grasp, allowing him to speak.

"I'm putting you in charge of the safety of a business woman." His tone was serious allowing little room for argument. Jade however was not one to stand around and be ordered, especially by Vicious.

"That is not my job. Get one of your lackeys to do it." Vicious didn't take being denied well and this was no different.

"Your job is what I say it is. Now do it!" Vicious slightly yelled in her ear making her wince slightly.

His breathing shallowed slightly as he tried to control his anger. Jade was silent not wanting to anger him more. Vicious leaned down in her ear and whispered, tickling it slightly.

"She's waiting for you in the break room. Make sure that she doesn't die. She's very special to me. If harm comes to her, we will have a lot more fun than last time."

Jade violently pulled away and glared at Vicious with all the hatred she possessed. She took her time to the break room just wanting to annoy Vicious further.

Jade walked in to find a tall blonde woman watching T.V, in _her_ recliner. She held an angered look toward the blonde bombshell and her intrusion. The blonde curiously looked at Jade and politely introduced herself.

"I'm Julia. Guess you're my new bodyguard. It's nice to meet you."

Her fake politeness didn't fool Jade the slightest. Jade returned the politeness, however the fakeness was more obvious to Julia.

"I'm Jade, and yes I'm your new bodyguard. It's nice to meet you as well."

The room became awkwardly silent, making both occupants uncomfortable. Jade had had enough and went to leave the room pausing slightly saying a sarcastic remark.

"Call me if you leave, but other wise leave me alone."

Julia was stunned at Jade's boldness, however she was unable to respond since her protector had left the room.

Jade needed rest from the recent events and she fell into a slight slumber. She was enjoying her nap until her communicator rang loudly on her night table. With a loud groan, she lazily picked up the dreaded contraption. Jade wasn't exactly thrilled to see Julia's face.

"I'm going out. Don't keep me waiting."

Jade slowly grabbed her jacket and pistol, making her way to the spoiled queen.

Shopping with Julia was harder for Jade then she anticipated. Jade enjoyed shopping as much as the next person, but this was cruel and unusual torture. It started out fine, going to a market and checking out various knick-knacks. It wasn't until the fifth shoe store, that Jade wanted to commit suicide. Julia went to each shoe store picking out the shoes she liked, but didn't buy them.

They had walked for about four hours and Jade was exhausted, but Julia showed no sign's of fatigue. Jade did her best to keep her nerve. She wouldn't let Julia get the best of her. Her pride was on the line and Spike would never let her live it down. In retaliation, Jade put a little pep in her step and actually bought some clothes.

Occasionally, Julia would ask how the clothes looked on her. In Jade's opinion, almost all the clothes she picked out were slutty and desperate. Jade just said everything looked good on her, even exaggerating the most horrifying looking things. This was her form of punishment to Julia for waking her up.

All together it had been six hours of torture and Jade was developing a strange twitch. Then the conversation got slightly interesting.

"Vicious no doubt told you that I'm special to him. You're probably wondering if we are involved?" Julia said while picking up a green tank top. For once, Jade answered truthfully.

"Well not really. What you and Vicious do is your business." Jade slowly went to a bench not so far away.

"We are together. He told me about your infatuation with him and I won't tolerate it. Don't get any ideas about taking him away from me." Julia turned to Jade with her hands resting on her hips, looking at her with a death glare. Jade wasn't scared at all, in fact she found the whole situation kind of funny.

Instead of laughing Jade sent Julia the most sarcastic remark she could muster.

"I hate to disappoint you but I'm not plotting to steal Vicious. An infatuation with _Vicious_...are you kidding me?"

The look on Julia's face was one of disbelief. Jade tried once more to soothe Julia, although it sounded more of insult than she intended.

"Look you have nothing to worry about. I'm never going to be interested in Vicious."

Julia's expression didn't falter in the least. She left the store with Jade following lazily behind. The way back to the headquarters was uneventful and slightly boring.

Jade left Julia as soon as they arrived to see Vicious. Jade didn't bother to knock and barged into the office with little care. She was a little angry and it showed in her demeanor. Jade gritted her teeth as she spoke to keep her temper in check.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread rumors about us, it's embarrassing. Besides, this isn't high school."

Vicious smirked at her anger and leaned into his leather chair.

"Just stating the facts. Why, don't like the attention?" Jade and Vicious both disregarded Spike sitting in the chair between them.

Jade refused to get angered further and just turned to leave, but not before clearly saying "Go fuck yourself."

She left a dumbfounded Spike who gave a soft "Bye Jade."

After a couple of months protecting Julia had gotten a little easier, although the places she went had grown more suspicious. Jade could care less where Julia was going as long as she was safe. It would be her ass if "harm came to her."

It had first started when Julia would wake her up, at all sorts of hours. Jade was beyond annoyed that she no longer only needed to protect Julia, but had become her personal chauffer. Jade was forced to bring her to various hotels and watch as she went in.

Jade wasn't stupid. She knew something wasn't right from the beginning. The fact that she had to wait in the car was enough to tell her that Julia was having an affair with someone in the syndicate. The poor guy probably didn't know about Vicious, since he kept all of his relationships low key.

Julia of course expected for Jade not to say a word. Julia was the one who gave out paychecks, including Jade's. The pay raises were nice and satisfying, but they meant nothing to Jade. She said nothing of Julia's affair only because being deceitful to Vicious had its own rewards.

Jade was letting Julia dig her own grave and waiting for Vicious to find out. She knew Vicious would be beyond mad at her for not saying a thing, but that was the best part. Jade didn't ask Julia anything, and as long as she didn't get directly involved everything was fine. But Jade would never have such luck.

One night while bringing Julia back, they both ran into Vicious. Jade wasn't surprised to see him in the break room, no doubt waiting for the girls return. His tone was low, which was the only one he used when he was mad at Jade.

"I came back early from my mission and do you know what I found, or what I didn't find?"

Jade took this as the perfect time to make her exit. She tried to it make it away as smooth as possible. She wasn't that lucky, and she was halted by Vicious.

"Stay! Now Julia…where did you go?"

She moved uncomfortably under his gaze, however her voice was calm and collected.

"I was bored since you were gone, so Jade and I went to this blues club that she knows."

Jade even believed her blatant lie for a second, but Vicious needed more convincing.

"Jade which club did you two go to?"

Jade had to lie and quickly. Any stalling and Vicious would see right through her.

"You know that one on Third Street, 'Blue number four'. They were having poetry night." Jade prayed that he would believe such a lame lie.

Vicious grabbed Julia's arm and pulled her to his room. As Jade went to leave she was once again stopped by Vicious.

"I want you to wait for me outside my door. We still need to talk." Jade followed his command wondering what he was planning.

Jade sat on the floor next to his door trying to get some sleep. Vicious and Julia had gone in the room only ten minutes ago. At first Jade only heard muffled noises. It wasn't until about twenty minutes later that she heard Julia's screams of passion. The sounds of their sex made Jade wish to be deaf. Julia's screams some what drowned out Vicious' grunts but not well enough. Jade nearly gagged when she heard them both reach their climax. She did her best to focus her mind on something else.

She was brought from her own thoughts when Vicious stood at the doorway, wrapped in a towel. Julia could be seen slumbering in his bed under a quilt. A fresh cigarette hung from his mouth as he leaned against the doorframe. His words were ones of satisfaction, at least for the moment.

"Did you enjoy that little performance? Does it make you jealous?" Vicious said smirking while doing so.

Jade was utterly disgusted with Vicious and Julia's display of affection.

"Not in the slightest. I'm tired, and I'm going to bed." She turned to leave until Vicious forcefully grabbed her forearm.

"Let that be the last time you lie to me. I expect that from Julia, not from you."

Jade pulled from his grasp and spoke angrily to him. "You're wrong; you _should_ expect that from me." Jade stomped off to her room away from the amused Vicious.

After that day, Jade lost the rest of the little respect she held for Julia. Julia walked around as if she had done nothing wrong. This time Jade refused to let what she did go. On one of Julia's cheap shopping sprees, Jade confronted her.

While Julia was looking at some pants, she heard Jade's angry tone from behind her.

"Whatever you do on your own time is your shit. You could fuck the dead for all I care. But don't ever get me involved in one of your lies, or I will make sure you pay."

Julia didn't take kindly to threats. She turned around and towered six inches over Jade, as if trying to intimidate her.

"What are you going to do? Don't forget that I pay you so know your place."

Jade nearly laughed in Julia's attempt to scare her.

"You can keep your dirty money! I'm sure that Vicious would find it interesting, what you have been doing at various hotels all hours of the night. You know _your_ place!"

The people in the store all of a sudden found their argument interesting. That is until Jade let out a loud "Mind your own business!" Afterwards neither Jade nor Julia felt like shopping and returned back to the base. Both of the girls hadn't spoken for while, that is until Julia wanted to see her mystery man.

"We should make a truce. I won't put you in my affairs and you won't say a word." Julia's voice was pleading with Jade. With a loud sigh Jade agreed knowing it would eventually come back to haunt her.

"It's my job to protect you." With that said, Jade brought her to one of the infamous hotels once more.

* * *

A/N: We realize that Julia was quite bitchy to Jade in this chapter. We're really sorry about that but it's extremely hard for us to write anything else because we hate her. You won't have to put up with it for long since she's only in the story for a couple of chapters. Just bare with us. We hope her attitude doesn't turn you away from our story. Hope you enjoyed some part of that chapter and continue to read the rest of this story. Please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. 


	7. Sinner of the Skin

Ch 7 Sinner of the Skin

It had been nearly a year of Jade sneaking Julia around. To say the least Jade was annoyed, but this didn't stop Julia's treachery. At first it was fun and a little exciting for Jade. Lying to Vicious right under his nose had its own rewards, yet after another six months the fun had grown stale.

Jade became more disgusted with Julia as the time passed. It was as if Julia had no remorse or guilt, even if it was Vicious. But when it came down to it, Jade wasn't going to do a damn thing.

On one unimportant night, Jade's curiosity got the best of her and she went to find out who the mystery man was.

The hotel was fairly nice. It wasn't a five star but it had its own elegance. The lobby was an off white color and had bland paintings hanging on the walls. The front counter was the only thing marble, and there where dark green couches scattered here and there. The hotel receptionist was a skinny male with dark brown hair.

Jade casually walked to the man flashing a polite smile.

"Hello. A friend of mine came here to meet someone. Well I need to ask her about something, and I was hoping to have the room phone number? I don't want to interrupt them by going up."

"Well miss do you know the room number?"

"Yes its room 316." Jade was so thrilled that she ease dropped on Julia's conversation.

"Oh that's Mr. Spiegel's room, would you like me to call?" The skinny man continued to talk, however Jade was too shocked to listen. Still needing extra proof Jade accepted the man's offer.

"Please call." Her voice was shaky and she kept her eyes on the counter. The skinny man quickly dialed the number and handed the receiver to Jade.

He left the desk, disappearing to one of the back rooms to give her privacy. The ringing continued to the point where she considered hanging up. About five rings later the sound of Spike's voice came on the receiver.

"Hello?" His tone was filled with annoyance and little patience. "Hello?" He repeated again, his voice becoming more agitated as time passed. Jade couldn't speak no matter how hard she tried. After a couple more seconds passed another voice came on the receiver.

"Who is this? Hello?" The only response Jade could give was the phone dropping to the floor. She immediately recognized the voice to belong to Julia.

Before she realized what had happened, Jade was once more sitting in the car. Her mind buzzed with countless thoughts as she waited for Julia to return. She thought intently on how to confront the sneaky blonde. Too lost in her own thoughts, Jade barely noticed Julia coming in. Unsure on how to approach Julia just yet, Jade drove back to the base.

The car ride was silent; the tension in the air thick and heavy. As the base came in view, Jade broke the silence.

"Does Spike know?" Her voice was a little above a whisper, and her eyes were glued to the road ahead.

"I don't know what you're talking—" Julia was suddenly interrupted by Jade's irritated voice.

"Don't play dumb. Does Spike know about Vicious?"

Jade gripped the steering wheel tightly, keeping her anger in check. Julia's rude comment was making it harder than anything.

"Well I don't see how it's any of your business." Julia made an attempt to leave the car. She was halted by Jade's angered voice echoing through the air.

"Don't fuck with me Julia! Does he know?" Jade breathed in deeply trying to relax her tense muscles.

"Nope." Julia said as if she didn't care, angering Jade further.

"Julia you need to stop this. You're messing with people's lives and feelings." Jade did her best to talk some sense into the stubborn blonde.

"Do you know what Vicious would do to you and Spike if he found out? A lot is at stake, is it really worth all that? If you cared about Spike you would reconsider this madness." She stared at Julia through the rearview mirror waiting for a response.

Julia refused to answer the questions and exited the car without a word. Jade inwardly groaned as she left the car heading to her room.

Jade's thoughts wandered constantly, depriving her of some much-needed sleep. After tossing and turning for about two hours, an aggravated Jade rose from bed. She rubbed her temples softly, trying to stop the headache that threatened to come.

She grabbed a long blue robe and wrapped it around her slender form. Jade slowly dragged her lazy form to the kitchen in need of a refreshment.

Much to her dismay, Spike sat at the kitchen table eating potato chips and watching TV. He sat in the chair wearing a t-shirt and boxers. His feet were propped up on another chair, paying little attention to what was on. His miss-matched eyes observed Jade as she served herself a glass of water.

She swiftly walked to Spike and sat down beside him. She looked focused on the TV program, however she was lost in her thoughts. He offered his chips and she accepted without a second thought.

They both talked casually enjoying each other's company.

"How's the bodyguard business treating you?" He said with a slight snicker.

She rolled her eyes at his comment and continued to eat his chips.

"You know, I guess I enjoy babysitting as much as the next teenager." Spike laughed at Jade's sarcastic comment and took a sip of her water.

"In other words you hate it. Well it is a change of pace from your own profession, but it can't be that bad." Jade was surprised at how relaxed she was around him. At light of the new knowledge, she was acting as if nothing had happened.

"It's worse. I've never been big on the whole girl-bonding thing. It's not really my forte'." Questions burned through her head that begged to be asked. She stretched in the chair as a feline would, yawning while doing so.

"Spike...You would tell me if something new came up, right? I mean, not to be all mushy but you can always trust me with anything." Jade was never more sincere about anything in her life. She prayed that he would be honest. If he was honest she could help him.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"Nope, nothing new came up. Why?"

Hurt and disappointment filled Jade down to her core. She closed her eyes suppressing tears that threatened to spill. Someone she had trusted for a good portion of her life couldn't tell her the truth. It cut her deeply in the heart and she did her best to keep her composure. Jade muttered a soft goodnight and left a dumbfounded Spike in the kitchen.

Just as she made her way into her room she collapsed on the bed. Silent cries filled the room and tears soaked her face and pillow.

She wasn't sure why this was affecting her so much. She was a fearless and feared assassin, and shouldn't be able to be brought down so easily by a simple lie.

She trusted Spike with her life and it finally occurred to her that he might not feel the same. That itself shook her down to her core hurt more than she expected.

Jade's unresolved feelings rocked her to sleep, into a light and restless slumber.

* * *

A/N: We realize that was an extremely short chapter. We're sorry about that but this chapter was only put in to reveal how Jade finds out about the affair. We couldn't think of anything to lengthen it without going off topic. We hope the story is getting better to all of you. We really are working hard on it. Please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. 


	8. Worth Wating For

Chapter 8 – Worth Waiting For

Her conversation with Spike ran over constantly through Jade's mind. Some time had passed since then but the wound was still fresh in her heart. Confusion was the main feeling she felt in her soul. It was hard just to be around him. Jade did her best to keep her distance, for once in her life avoiding confrontation. Deep down she was mostly afraid of the answers Spike would give to her questions she so desperately wanted to ask. There were nights where she stood up restless, wanting so badly to talk to him.

Jade clutched the thick pillow in her arms while leaning against the wall. She had long since grown annoyed from her puzzled mind. She once again slumped back on the bed in hopelessness. Her eyes fell upon the red numbers of her alarm clock.

"5:50am." She groaned loudly making another attempt to sleep. It had been four days and the thoughts still plagued her mind. Her most trusted comrade, partner, and friend had lied to her face. She smirked at the thought of seeing Spike as her friend.

The sounds of footsteps closing in tore Jade from her thoughts. A light knock came to the door but Jade ignored it. Not wanting to be bothered by anyone she hit the pillow and evened her breathing. The door opened with a slight creek reminding Jade she had to fix that. The intruder cared little for Jade as her voice echoed through the room.

"Get up! I've got business to attend to!" Julia's voice was anything but friendly; all the while she roughly nudged Jade in the side. Jade showed response with an annoyed growl.

"Julia is it really that important, cause if you're just going to a hotel I'm going back to sleep." Jade said as she brought her quilt tighter to her body. Jade was given no answer, she only felt Julia stare a hole through her body. Jade sluggishly turned to face Julia, who just stood there as if waiting for Jade to follow. Seeing Julia grasping a silver suitcase meant Syndicate business.

She rose out of bed and mumbled barely enough for Julia to hear.

"I'll be ready in ten." With that said Julia left to give her privacy.

She put her red hair in a low ponytail wrapping it in a black handkerchief, being in no mood to do her hair. She threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and black shirt. Jade grabbed her black duffle bag filled with various weapons. Normally she would just bring her gun, however Syndicate business presented more danger.

She met Julia at their usual unmarked car and hopped in. While tossing her bag in the back seat Julia gave directions. Jade drove off to their destination in the early morning night.

After a short time of driving they came to an average restaurant. Before leaving the car Jade strapped on her weapons, concealing them with a mid-length black leather jacket. With quick intake of breath both females exited the car.

For some reason Jade felt uneasy about the whole deal. Nothing was out of the ordinary yet her instincts were screaming that something wasn't right. Jade kept on guard as they entered the restaurant, seeing if anything was out of place.

She followed Julia closely wary of her surroundings. Both females walked to the rear of the restaurant coming across a group of men. About eight men filled the large booth and a large man stood at the front, probably the guard. As they approached the man allowed Julia to pass, however halting Jade in her steps.

"I go where she goes." Jade spoke to the man who seemed the leader.

He sat in the middle dressed in a suit while the other dressed more casually. He was fat for a man of his short stature and his hair looked greasy, being pulled back into a low ponytail. The leader nodded and the guard made an attempt to frisk her, much to Jade's dismay.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was stern, daring for the leader to call her bluff.

The large man smirked and reached for her small figure. Too quick for much to see she grabbed the guard's wrist quickly, and with a swift flick Jade broke his bone. The large man grunted in pain and crumpled over, holding his broken appendage to his chest.

"Sweetheart, please have a seat. "The leader's voice caught her attention, pointing to the seat next to Julia.

"Sorry for my rudeness, lately everyone has been saying they're apart of the syndicate. Let's just say I needed a little insurance." Jade ignored the rest of his babbling, paying more attention to her surroundings.

The rest of the meeting went on with no interruptions, however Jade kept up her guard. So focused on her surroundings Jade barely noticed the leader of the group speaking to her.

"Would you like breakfast?" Ready to refuse, her stomach growled loudly making the man smile.

Soon a plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of her. Jade cared more about her need for food than the people around her, quickly devouring the breakfast. Shortly after, Jade placed the fork down on the table with a satisfying sigh.

The men around joked and laughed loudly, enjoying the business deal just made. That is until a small click was heard, halting all Jade's movements.

Adrenaline pumped through her as Jade grabbed Julia by the waist, pulling her to the ground. As if on cue bullets flew through the air, killing almost all the men around her. Their blood splashed across both women but neither cared at the moment. The rest of the men returned fire to the unknown gunman.

Making sure Julia was on the ground, Jade turned and fired killing three. She fearlessly stood and continued shooting, killing two more. Jade jumped for cover behind one of the numerous columns.

Not having time to reload, Jade threw a couple of cherry bombs in the direction of the attackers. Screams were heard and a man flew into one of the tables.

Smoke filled the air distorting Jade's vision slightly. To make matters worse dust flew into her eyes making it nearly impossible to see. Knowing she may regret it, Jade tossed a loaded gun to Julia.

Jade's lungs ached for clean air as she coughed in retaliation. Grabbing some random piece of debris Jade threw it to a nearby window. It shattered instantly creating some sort of ventilation in the dusty room. Just as that was done she felt a tremendous burning feeling in her shoulder.

Too distracted to pay attention to her wound, Jade threw a dagger in the direction of one of the gunmen. Relief hit her as she heard the lifeless body hit the ground.

As quickly as it had started it ended, leaving deafening silence in its wake. With dust still clouding her vision, she grabbed Julia's arm and ran out of the restaurant.

Julia tried to stop and catch her breath but was yanked by Jade.

"Stop they're all dead!" Her words didn't slow Jade down at all.

"They'll send more!" Jade continued with her pace not faltering in the least.

Jade quickly slid into the car with Julia following quietly. As Jade sped away, more cars showed up and surrounded the small restaurant. Luckily they weren't noticed.

While driving back Jade's vision blurred slightly from the recent blood loss. Cursing under her breath, Jade pressed the gas harder trying to get back to safety barely making it back before becoming light headed.

The car came to a stop with a slight screech, annoying the occupants. Jade collapsed into the seat, losing all strength. With her eyes closed she softly asked Julia a question.

"How bad is your wound?" Her breath turned slightly shallow while she spoke.

"It's Just a skim on my lower calf, nothing serious. You're losing a lot of blood. You need a doctor." The last part of her statement sounded urgent and panicked. With ragged breath and limp form Jade pleaded with Julia.

"You mind getting help fast. I'm starting to lose conscie..." Unable to finish Jade slipped into a wave of darkness.

Jade's eyes fluttered open scanning her surroundings. The familiar setting of the med ward came to sight, along with a good friend.

"Hi Annie. Um...how long have I been here?" Jade said to the friendly nurse beside her, noticing her clothes had changed. Jade sat in a hospital bed. Her long time friend gently caressed her cheek while answering softly.

"Oh. Honey, you've only been here for about three hours. Your clothes were too dirty to keep them on you. I had to toss them."

Jade relaxed slightly, enjoying her time of rest.

"How bad is the damage?" Jade said with a slight groan. Annie responded while holding her medical chart.

"Well, we had to do a blood transfusion. Even though the bullet took a nice chunk out, the main damage was it hitting an artery in your shoulder." Annie placed her hand on Jade's shoulder as if to comfort her. Annie's look however faltered at the sight of Jade getting up and leaving.

"You have to rest. Your body needs it." Spoke Annie trying to persuade the woman back to bed. Jade refused softly and grabbed the sweater on the nightstand.

"Annie I'll be fine. I've been through worse...Oh and by the way who brought me here?"

Annie sighed in defeat knowing she had lost the battle for Jade to rest. Her tone had a hint of disappointment but still had that brightness that Jade adored.

"Why honey don't you remember, Spike brought you in. He was a little worried since you lost so much blood...Be careful on that wound. If you stress it too much it will open up again." Annie warned her slightly as Jade left the medical ward.

"Do you know where he is?" Jade said stopping in her tracks, not bothering to turn around. Annie spoke with her back facing Jade, tending to a patient.

"Well the last I heard he went to speak to Vicious. Vicious wants to talk to you about the recent events, and Julia's injury." Without another word said between the women, Jade left to see Vicious.

Walking through the halls gave time for Jade to wonder of her punishment. She speculated on weather he would punish physically or mentally, but concluded it would most likely be both. All thoughts stopped as she came to the familiar oak doors she loathed with all her heart.

Strangely one of the doors was cracked open, not enough to see anything but to hear his conversation. Usually, she wouldn't normally eavesdrop but the sounds of Spike and Vicious made her curious.

"What brought on this sudden change?" Jade instantly recognized the deep malicious tone belonging to Vicious. Her body went stiff at the comment Spike made.

"I want out Vicious. There's this girl...for once in my life I want to live, not for me but for her."

Vicious chuckled lightly at his friend's comment.

"Spike Spiegel, brought out of the syndicate over a girl. She must be something. You know no one leaves the syndicate without leaving something behind."

Jade closed her eyes in sympathy for her friend, knowing the girl he was leaving for. She sat down by the door and continued to listen further.

"That's why I want to know you have my back, let me go peacefully as your friend. This way I won't have to kill anyone." Spike's tone didn't hold a hint of persuasion what so ever. Jade knew he would leave weather he got permission from Vicious or not.

"I'm not making any promises. Just make sure she's worth it." Vicious said in a slight sorrowful tone, it never really was like him to be sentimental.

Hearing steps coming toward her caused Jade to rise from her sitting position. Spike exited barely noticing Jade, surprising her when she heard his voice.

"How's your arm?" Caught off guard at his comment, Jade mumbled a small fine and walked into Vicious' office.

Jade sat in the familiar chair across from Vicious. He was focused on the paperwork in his hands, barely giving her a glance.

"You are an assassin, in charge of the life of one person. How were you so careless she became injured?" Jade rolled her eyes caring little for her boss' anger.

"She's alive isn't she? It was only a small skim on her leg. Bullets were flying everywhere, it's nearly impossible to ensure complete safety." Jade became slightly nervous when Vicious stood.

"It's your job to protect her, even if it's with your own life!" Vicious rarely yelled at her, and when it did happen he was serious.

For once Jade swallowed her pride, clenching her hands while doing so.

"My apologies sir, it will never happen again." Vicious smirked devilishly at Jade's passiveness.

"This must be eating you alive. You must have something more important to do for you to submit so quickly."

Vicious rose and walked to Jade, not stopping until he stood right behind her sitting form. Vicious leaned over speaking softly into her ear.

"I prefer it better if you're feisty, it's more fun and frankly it gets me excited. This time I'll let you off with no punishment, since you're no fun. Don't get used to it." His breath tickled her neck, giving her the urge to throw up. Not wanting to say another thing to the repulsive man, she left his office.

After changing into some casual clothes, Jade headed out to a local blues bar. Her all black attire went well with her dark gray leather jacket. She kept her dark red locks loose, covering her face lightly as if trying to hide her identity.

The place was dimly lit by blue lights, which gave a sense of privacy. Live music was played and a woman sang of loss and love. Jade went straight to the bar wanting to forget her problems at the moment.

She slouched slightly on the stool, tightly gripping the rum and coke in her hands. Jade quickly drank the liquid, her body flinching while doing so.

"What are you doing? You hate the taste of rum, and you always say it brings out the worst in people." Spike said while ordering himself a drink.

Jade smirked at seeing the person she wanted to forget or at least hoped to. She didn't bother looking at him, knowing if she did so she would try to convince him to stay. His presence only made her stiff body rigid and awkward.

Her body shifted slightly showing how uncomfortable she really was. Spike took the hint and started the conversation.

"How are you feeling?" He said lightly touching her wound. Jade's was cold and slightly forced as she spoke.

"Same as the last time you asked me."

Spike took a quick shot and ordered another.

"You heard Vicious and I talking?" He said more like a statement than a question. Spike was only answered with a nod from his old trainee. Before taking another sip he spoke to her in a low voice.

"At least you can be nice to me before I leave. You know, really cherish the moment." He sarcastically said making Jade laugh lightly.

Jade sighed deeply knowing she would have to explain her actions.

"You're leaving. It's just...you know it's not even important." Jade rose to leave only have Spike grab her forearm. Angry at his forcefulness, she pulled herself from his grasp and walked out of the club.

Jade's body shook with uncontrollable anger, more so at herself for being a coward. She was highly known for speaking her mind, yet with Spike it was different. She couldn't keep her emotions in check, which annoyed her further.

Arriving in her room, with a low grunt she collapsed on the bed. She dug her face deeply in the pillow to muffle her aggravated screams. Jade turned to get a breath of fresh air, only to see Spike sitting in the chair beside her. She would have killed to be anywhere else by now, but the fates weren't so kind.

"Why is everyone always in my room? I just want to be alone right now. Please leave." Her words were barely above a whisper making Spike strain to hear. He made no reaction to her words causing more irritation for the young woman.

"Leave me alone!" No movement came from the man like before only his words pierced her ears.

"Don't act like this Jade. What? Is it because I'm leaving with Julia, and not you? Do you really want me to stay?" His words were careless yet were contradicted by his tone.

Tension and silence hung in the air, making the occupants uneasy. Jade didn't want to speak to anyone at the moment, especially Spike. She rose from her bed and stood above him. Jade had had enough of this nonsense and she would make it known.

"I want you out! I don't need to explain a damn thing, now GET OUT!" Jade pointed to the door, causing Spike to rise, both standing less than three inches apart. They could feel the other's heat, as well as their emotions radiate off one another.

"Jade..." His warning tone was only greeted by her challenging figure, standing sternly against his body. Spike shifted slightly so that his back faced the exit, giving them enough standing room.

Jade could no longer control the anger inside her. She tightly held her fists at her sides hard enough to pierce the skin, causing small droplets of blood to trickle down her hand.

With all the strength she held within her, Jade pounded his chest with her fists. The only words that escaped her lips were "GET OUT!" No matter how hard she tried, Spike refused to budge. After what seemed like forever Jade's pounding stopped, leaving her fists to rest on his chest.

She struggled to catch her breath, as she whispered soft words into his left ear.

"It's not fair." Spike knew what she meant but Jade explained it regardless.

"I've been dragged into this lifestyle, yet you can easily leave. You get to do what I've been dreaming of most of my life. I'm being left behind. What really gets me mad is that I…can't go with you."

Spike spoke softly in response to her story. "I know...I'm sorry"

There were few times where Jade and Spike were affectionate. They both hugged each other tightly, knowing this would be the last time they would get a chance. The hug was filled with passion, longing, as well as sorrow.

As Spike left Jade's room, her last words ran through his head over and over.

"Go move on and have a family. I don't want you to remember this place or me. Forget your horrible memories of death and destruction. As far as we are concerned this is all a nightmare, and you're finally waking up..."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Don't really have much to say about it. Tell us what you think. Please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. 


	9. Fortune's Fool

Ch 9 – Fortune's Fool

Jade awoke slowly greeted with a slight hangover. With a large groan she held her head while grabbing a small bottle of aspirin by her bed. Needing no water she swallowed the pill quickly, cringing while doing so.

Not wanting to start her day yet, Jade took her time in getting dressed and brushing her teeth. Wanting to confide in Annie, the woman she had grown accustomed to as her mother, Jade took her time walking to the infirmary.

Passing by Vicious' office, Jade saw the door was cracked open again. Jade put up her guard, knowing nothing ever happened twice unless Vicious wanted it to. Listening to the voices carefully, she realized he was talking to Julia.

"You betrayed me from the very beginning. At first it appealed me, not many people have the gull to do so. I let you have your fun and see him. Now you have to repay me for my gratitude. I won't allow you to leave me just yet." The room went silent for a moment, creating a thick tension.

"What do I have to do?" Julia sounded sure of herself, even at his next comment.

"Kill him...the next time you see him." Jade held in a slight gasp, her body becoming stiff.

"And If I refuse?" Jade strained to hear and took a small step to the entrance. Her body now stood firmly against the door, making it creak slightly.

"Use your imagination on what I'll do to you... no need to eavesdrop Jade. Come in." Letting out a defeated sigh, Jade walked in the office and stood in the far corner.

With that said Julia left the room, not having the courage to look Jade in the face. The room fell into a deep and awkward silence.

"How long have you known?" Jade's voice was barely above a whisper, not entirely wanting to hear an answer.

"When you gave me that pathetic lie about going to that club." She suddenly went into a defensive position; ready for any punishment he had in store.

"I want you to follow her. If she doesn't kill him, take care of them both. Let that be your punishment for lying to me all this time." Jade nodded and left the office quietly.

Guilt hit Jade hard as she left the building in search for Spike. Though she was quite rebellious, Jade knew better than to double cross Vicious twice in a row. However he never said not to warn Spike, which Jade chose to take full advantage of.

She drove to the market place where he was last seen, taking her time as she parked the car. It was raining fairly heavy, causing Jade's loose hair to stick to her face and jacket. She pulled the collar of her jacket close to her face, attempting to ease the harsh beat of the rain.

Searching for Spike was fairly easy since the market place was empty, probably due to the rain. Her eyes soon landed on him as he bought roses, no more than fifty feet away. He looked so happy, happier than Jade had seen him in a long time. It hurt Jade like hell knowing she would have to end his bliss.

All thought had stopped when Jade felt a slight gleam in her eye. As she turned she heard the familiar click of a gun. There someone sat appearing to be drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. The figure held a gun pointed at Spike under the table, contradicting the whole illusion.

Jade swiftly moved behind the hooded figure, preparing to defend her comrade with her life.

"Hand it over." Jade's voice was low and threatening. The hooded assassin briefly felt the barrel of Jade's gun pressed against their lower back. Hesitantly the person gave the gun to her.

Curiosity got the best of Jade as she pulled the hood off the attempted killer. Golden locks of hair escaped from the hood revealing Julia, who stared at the floor in shame but not guilt. Jade sighed heavily to release the anger welling up inside. Taking a seat beside Julia, Jade asked for answers.

"How? How could you do this to him? He loves you so much. It's just...It doesn't make sense." Jade said as she placed the guns in her lap. She hoped to hear an answer that wouldn't hurt Spike's heart, but luck wasn't on her side.

"Do this to him? He put me in this situation...I never asked to leave with him, nor did I ever want to." Julia's tone was cold and caught Jade slightly off guard.

"Do you even love him?" Jade asked silently, praying that Spike didn't give his life to someone who wasn't willing to do the same.

"Honestly...I don't love him as much as he wants me to. It was fun while it lasted, but I won't to die for him." Jade had never felt more disgust toward Julia than at that moment.

Her heart went out for Spike and how heart broken he would be if he knew. Jade however, was more angry with herself, for not seeing Julia for the fraud she really was.

"You're a dirty, betraying whore and I should kill you where you sit... "Jade viciously spat at Julia, making her slightly frightened. Her next words calmed Julia's posture slightly. "...But I won't. You're not worth the bullet."

Jade then tossed her car keys on the table and glanced over at Spike. He was now buying chocolate and had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Take my car. There's some money in the glove compartment, enough to buy you a plane ticket. If I ever see you near him or me, I swear I'll kill you. Understood?"

Julia nodded dumbly, grabbed the keys and began her run to the car. Before letting her go, Jade snatched a silver necklace from Julia's pale neck, a gift Vicious had given to her some time ago. Jade decided that would be sufficient proof to Vicious that she had killed Julia.

She peered over at Spike once more and found him leaving the market. Jade ran fast in order to catch up to Spike, the rain beating her in the face while doing so. She grabbed his shoulder and leaned on him to catch her breath. After a couple of seconds, his happy voice cut through her ragged breath.

"Jade, I really wasn't expecting to see you today." Jade stared into his miss-matched eyes in apology, as if trying to find the right words to tell him his fate. Spike needed no explanation and began to panic.

"They aren't going to let us go are they? Where's Julia? I have to go find her!"

Jade became nervous, unsure of how to stop him.

"It's too late Spike...She's dead." Her voice was soft, however Spike heard perfectly. His heart pained not wanting to believe a word.

"Julia's smart, she could have gotten away. She could still be alive!"

Spike sprinted to his car, making Jade shout out for him.

"I KILLED HER!" Her voice was strained and hitched lightly. Spike stopped in his tracks and turned his head partially as Jade walked to him.

She was no more than two feet away from him now. The rain continued its onslaught on them, making Jade shiver. Her hand went to his arm out of comfort, but Spike flinched at her touch.

"I don't believe you...I can't believe you." His voice was barely above a whisper, trying to disguise his pain.

Jade grabbed Spike's hand, placed the silver necklace in his palm and wrapped his hand around it. He didn't need to look at it, knowing exactly what it was. Spike felt disgusted that he was holding the last remains of the woman he loved. While throwing it on the floor, Spike pulled out a distorted cigarette. The harsh wind blew the sweet stick out of his hand, making him silently curse fate.

"Why? You of all people should support me!" His words dripped with venom that Jade had never seen from him. Jade hated doing this to Spike, but it had to be done.

He turned to Jade keeping his hand on his gun at all times. Spike needed closure or anything to put his heart at ease. The answer Jade gave did nothing to do so.

"Because Spike…It's my job."

Jade's comment caught him off guard, as well as angered him to the point where thinking straight wasn't possible. He brought his gun to Jade's face, making her react the same way.

Both stood a foot from each other, with guns placed between their eyes. Jade's hand shook from the cold or her feelings, she wasn't sure which. The rain had stopped falling, leaving only cold wind in its wake.

Unable to end it like this, Jade lowered her gun in defeat. Her tone was pleading with the barrel she faced.

"Go. Please leave, I can't do this." Her pleads did nothing to falter his stoic face.

It didn't shock Jade that he still kept the gun to her face. For the first time since they met, Jade actually thought he would kill her. Realization finally came as Jade closed her eyes awaiting her demise. No longer able to hold it in any more, a lone tear fell down her face. She didn't cry for her death, but for hurting the only person who made her feel whole.

"I hope you forgive me one day..." A loud shot rang through the air, causing Jade's eyes to open wide in surprise. Her still teary eyes stared at Spike's blank expression.

Relief was all Jade felt, as the sound of a syndicate watchmen's body fell to the ground. She continued to stare with confusion at Spike. The time of silence didn't last long as enemy bullets surrounded them.

Both ducked behind some nearby wall while dodging the oncoming fire. Jade sat next to Spike as she discarded the empty clip for a full one.

"You mean to tell me your gun wasn't loaded the entire time?" Said Spike, slightly baffled that Jade pointed an empty gun at him.

"Yeah, I pointed it out of reaction." Jade stated, making Spike sigh in response.

Jade turned the corner and fired her gun, killing two more watchmen. Spike went to follow but bumped into Jade's still form. Ready to tell her to move, he was cut off.

"No, you go! I couldn't give you the life you wanted, but at least you can live free." Jade handed him a slip of paper with writing on it.

"What's this?" He asked while Jade continued to fire her gun, killing another.

"That's where a man named Jet Black will meet you. He's an old friend of the family and an ex cop. He'll let you stay on his ship if you pull your own weight. You don't have much time, now go!"

Spike went to leave when Jade grabbed his arm. As he turned, Jade planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Bye." She whispered lightly in his ear. Taking one last look, Spike fled in the opposite direction.

Jade turned back to her task of killing the rest of the man. "No witnesses." She said while the last of the men died. Jade turned to the vacant spot next to her, wishing Spike were still there. Instead there was a silver ring. As Jade walked through the vacant market, she put the ring and the necklace in her pocket.

Realization suddenly hit Jade full force as she looked at the empty parking space.

"How am I supposed to get to the headquarters? Maybe giving her my car was a bad idea." She stated to no one in particular.

With an annoyed groan, Jade searched some of the dead men for car keys. After a couple of minutes, Jade was in a car on her way to headquarters.

Jade walked through familiar hallways of the syndicate. Something had withered away inside her. Knowing she would never see Spike again made her feel that much alone.

She walked into Vicious' office, not bothering to knock. Her face was blank and emotionless, making others around her uncomfortable. Jade ignored the man in the room and went straight to Vicious.

"It's done." She said while tossing the jewelry on his desk.

"So, did Spike put up a good fight?" Said Vicious, knowing Jade didn't want to talk about it. When Jade didn't answer Vicious continued to speak.

"Well, it might explain why all my subordinates are dead." Jade gripped the edge of his desk in order not to choke the life from him.

Jade spoke through her gritted teeth to keep her anger in check.

"If they weren't there, they wouldn't be dead. I'd appreciate if you didn't send babysitters to watch me. It insults me and my skill."

Satisfied with her response, Jade began to walk out until Vicious' voice stopped her.

"I didn't excuse you Jade...Did I?" Vicious enjoyed getting Jade angry, however the coldness of her exterior made him lose interest sexually. Jade only turned to see Vicious holding a new mission in his hands.

She once again walked to his desk and easily swiped the manila folder from his grasp.

"My Jade, aren't we cold today?"

Jade yelled out a quick "Fuck you!" and barely heard his last statement.

"Aaw Jade, I'd fuck you any time." The other man in the room began to laugh, until Jade's dagger hit the back of his chair.

Jade walked to her room while studying the contents of the manila folder. Jade hadn't noticed she was crying till the tears fell on the paper. She went to the bathroom sink and washed her face. Jade checked her reflection to see her eyes where red and puffy. Her skin was pale with bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Frankly her reflection made her slightly sick, not recognizing it in the least.

She choked back a sob that threatened to escape. Not strong enough to keep control, more tears found it's way down her face. Jade's breathing became erratic as her legs shook under her weight.

She would have fallen to the floor if Spike's voice didn't hit her ears.

"Are you okay?" Jade's heart skipped a beat as she turned to see her fuzzy haired friend.

There stood a miscellaneous man that she had seen through the hallways. While wiping her face Jade mumbled a quick "I'm fine." She grabbed the folder on the floor and fled from the bathroom to her quarters.

Right now, Jade needed anything to distract her misleading mind. She grabbed her black duffle bag and left the building on prey for her next kill.

* * *

A/N: Alright, another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. We're not exactly sure when chapter 10 is going to come out. It's a work in progress. Hopefully you won't have to wait to long. Any questions or comments? Leave them in a review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed. 


	10. Thirsty Kisses

Chapter10 - Thirsty Kisses

_Jade stood over the corpse of her newest target. Her breathing was slightly ragged and erratic. Her hair was in disarray, along with her tattered clothing. _

_The target was just some unlucky random man, who had caused trouble with the wrong people. As she turned to leave, the man groaned in pain. Jade mentally rolled her eyes, while pulling her gun from holster._

_Jade's inspection of the man showed that he had no pulse or any other vital signs. She rose, wondering where the groans came from. Jade suddenly froze sensing she wasn't alone in the room. With great agility, she turned pointing her gun at the brave intruder._

_She came face to face with a sawed off shot gun held by the one man who changed her life. His green locks shadowed over his face, making it hard for Jade to read his emotions._

_She still held the gun to his face unsure if he would pull the trigger. Even after the two years of not seeing him, he could still warm her cold heart. But under these circumstances, being happy to see Spike was the furthest thing from her mind._

_"You kept her from me by saying she was dead. You knew I trusted you and I wouldn't go looking for her." _

_Jade barely recognized his almost silent voice. She knew exactly where these accusations were heading, but did nothing to defend herself._

_"You stabbed me in the back! ...Is this revenge for your family?" His first tone was full of anger that didn't fit the cool headed Spike. The last part was full of sorrow, that didn't fit him either._

_"It's not like that. I was trying to protect you." Jade pleaded for him to understand, but this wasn't the Spike she knew._

_"You should be worried about protecting yourself, Jade." She took a step back feeling his menacing smirk. _

_The shotgun went off with a deafening pop, making heated buck shots impale her lower stomach. Jade flew back a couple of feet and skidded to a stop. Her bitter liquid pooled around her and soaked through her clothes. The gun disappeared from her hand forcing Jade to face her doom._

_Her breathing was coming in small gasps, and her vision was going blurry with tears, pain, and the loss of blood. She could hear the sounds of his footstep come beside her. All Jade's eyes could focus on was the barrel of the shotgun, that rested over her heart. _

_"You want the truth Spike?" He didn't answer waiting for her to continue._

_"She didn't love you and would rather see you die to protect herself." It took more energy than Jade thought to speak, as she fought to stay awake._

_"No more lies." Spike said and pulled the trigger once more. _

Jade rushed to a sitting position yelling in pain. She clutched her chest violently, in an effort to stop her heart from coming out of her ribcage. She frantically searched her body for wounds, but her hands met with bare skin. Jade's breathing was slightly shaky, with her hands gripping the sheet below her body.

"You ok honey?" The man beside Jade stirred slightly, soon rising to a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around her slouched figure. The man moved closer and placed a light kiss on her shoulder. Jade made a small smile while returning the tender hug.

"I'm fine Shin." Jade whispered not wanting to ruin the moment. His face was stern as he brought his hands down, showing he didn't believe her.

She turned around to face Shin while pushing him on his back. Jade maneuvered herself so that she now straddled him by the waist. She took this time to adore his features.

Shin was about a half a foot taller than Jade and a minute older than his identical twin. His brown hair went to his ears which brought out his dark eyes. His skin was lighter than her own with a lot less scars. Shin was blessed with a well defined body that Jade love to run her hands across.

"It was another nightmare wasn't it?" His serious voice wiped the smirk off Jade's face. She leaned over and lay on his naked chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

"Yes." Jade's voice was barely above a whisper as her eyes drifted close. Shin lightly kissed the top of her head and held her in a hug once more. He truly sympathized with Jade but loved the way she could still hold her own.

Jade moved up in Shin's arms till she was face to face with him. She leaned in, giving him a tender kiss. Jade nibble on his bottom lip as if begging for entrance. Shin took the opportunity and slid his tongue into her delicious mouth. Jade giggled in the kiss at his sneakiness. His hands moved to her hips pushing her closer.

With bad luck that Jade will never understand, both communicators buzzed on the night table. They groaned in unison, pausing in their movements. Still on top, Jade rested her forehead on Shin's in frustration. She rolled over, grabbing both contraptions and passing Shin his own.

"What?" Jade said with the most frustrated voice she could make.

"Um…hi Jade. Sorry to bother you. Vicious says he wants you to come with me on my first mission." Jade immediately recognized the voice of the timid kid.

"When should I meet you in the garage Dimitri?" Her fingers combed through her dark red locks out of confusion.

"I still have to get briefed so in like um...45 minutes" Jade replied with a quick fine and shut off the communicator. She looked around the room in search of Shin but found him nowhere sight. The sound of the shower signaled his position.

As Jade walked to the bathroom she shed her large white t-shirt, along with her blue bikini underwear. The bathroom was somewhat steamy, and the heat warmed her chilled skin. Shin's figure was outlined behind the glass shower door. Jade smiled as she stealthily slid the door open and quickly shut it behind her. She snuck behind him ready to squeeze his tight little bottom.

"I see that you have some time till your rendezvous." Though she couldn't see his face Jade could tell he was smirking. Her hands rested on her hips. Shin took Jade by surprise, by spinning around and effortlessly lifting her in the air. She giggled lightly as she wrapped her legs around his bare waist.

"How long do you have before you go?" Jade's arm snaked around his neck pulling him closer. The water splashed on both occupants making it the perfect atmosphere for naughty things.

"Lin said to be there in 10 minutes, 15 if necessary." Shin took the opportunity and placed butterfly kisses across her shoulder and neck. Jade moaned a response some babble that neither understood. Her hands instinctively combed his hair with her fingers. His lips sucked lightly on her breast, until Jade stopped him.

"Your brother isn't the waiting type. Better not beat around the bush." Shin couldn't help but laugh at Jade's strange choice of words, but complied with her demand. He entered her quickly, causing Jade to catch her breath in her lungs. Jade gripped Shin's soaking back as her eyes tightly closed. The steam in the shower warmed the skin that the water didn't hit.

Her inner walls held Shin prisoner, with his breath caught within his lungs. The sensations were too much to take, forcing him to pause his movements. Jade took the moment to slow her breathing, however was replaced with a loud gasp. Shin filled her to the hilt, followed by increased pace and forceful thrusts.

One arm held Jade's form to him, while the other braced himself against the wall. Shin's head was buried into the crook of her neck along with his pants and grunts. Her inner walls squeezed him softly, showing her end was near. The heat from Shin contrasted greatly with the cool of the shower wall.

Jade's moans were low and soft since she preferred discretion. Her hands were at her sides pushing her body closer to Shin's, if possible. She bit her lower lip to suppress screams while nearing her end.

Both of their movements had become frantic, pounding in unison. Jade was the first to plunge off the cliff into blinding light, shaking in response. Her tightness made it near impossible for Shin to move. His will had ended in couple of thrusts, joining Jade in the blinding light. They stilled completely, riding the wave of ecstasy.

Pants were made to calm their erratic heart beats, along with the massive adrenaline boost. Shin released Jade softly onto the shower floor, both with slightly shaky legs. She sunk to ground, still wanting to rest from the recent events. Shin washed up quickly and joined Jade on the floor.

Her eyes instinctively closed, as Shin moved the wet hair from her face. She leaned into his touch waiting for him to speak.

"Leave the shower on?" Jade responded to him with a nod and he continued to talk.

"I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up." Shin leaned in, kissing the lips he worshiped. The kiss deepened naturally, Shin leaning into Jade forcing her on her forearms. It would have continued if Jade didn't nudge his chest.

"You have to go before Lin kills us both. I'll be here when you get back." With one last peck, Shin left the bathroom into the darkness of the bedroom.

Jade laid on the shower floor for about 20 minutes, until her skin became like prunes. She rushed to get ready and practically jumped into a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt and an oversized black hoodie. While searching for a pair of matching socks, a knock hit the door. As her eyes searched the room for missing shoes she opened the door.

Dimitri stood in Jade's doorway with a smug look on his face. Jade barely recognized him as the timid boy on the communicator. He towered a foot over Jade and his hair was now shoulder length, which was held in a low ponytail. His face was stoic and emotionless but Jade knew the stuttering boy beneath.

"I was just heading to the garage. Let me grab my shoes and we'll get going." said Jade, returning into the room with Dimitri in tow.

While putting on her socks and shoes she mysteriously found, she sized him up once more. He was more built than Shin, probably around 210 pounds. He had a definite amount of muscle, but still too inexperienced to take on Jade. All that muscle made him too slow to go on a mission alone.

"Um, I think you're a little under-dressed." He said referring to her laid back outfit. Jade couldn't help but smile at the boys growing courage. Normally he wouldn't be so brave and Jade wouldn't be so forgiving.

"Have you thought that you're over-dressed? Remember; unless it calls for it, you never want to wear a suit. We're supposed to be ghosts that people forget as soon as they see us. Are you sure you're ready for this? I could always do it you know." Jade's voice was filled with concern unlike her cold demeanor.

"No...I have to do it sooner or later." Jade sighed seeing Dimitri as an annoying younger brother, preferring that he wasn't in the syndicate at all. Dimitri left the room with Jade behind him.

Jade made sure to lock the room tightly. The last thing she needed was Vicious finding out she was with Shin, if he didn't know already.

The ride went on for what seemed like hours, making Jade wonder why they hadn't taken a ship. She had to hold in the cheer of joy as their destination came into sight.

It was a decent sized city mostly filled with average businesses and a couple of casinos. The couple made their way to a small square and sat outside at a coffee shop. Their backs faced each other, Dimitri reading a news report while she watched some bounty hunter show. Jade drank a hot chocolate and Dimitri a black coffee. Jade looked at her watch with concern written all over her face.

"Ok, now let's go over the details mostly because you look nervous." Jade spoke quietly. Her hands were fidgeting inside her pockets fearing what she would do soon.

"Target's male, 5'10'', average build, being accompanied by three bodyguards." Dimitri's eyes focused on the news before him and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Target will arrive in an hour in a half inside a black limousine." Jade groaned loudly at the news, sitting up straight. Her hands moved to her neck and began to rub out the knots. Letting out a sigh Jade spoke once more.

"Dimitri you've got to be kidding me. We've got to stay here that long. Someone's going to know something's up when we don't move for an hour." Jade rubbed the headache that threatened to hit her temples. She looked up at the sky, hoping it would release her from babysitting

"Well you can never be too careful. You never want to miss the target." Dimitri said in a matter of fact voice, making Jade roll her eyes. Both were still focused on whatever was in front of them.

"You do know that's not you problem. The scouters are in charge of that. If they get it wrong, it's not your fault." Jade rose from her seat and stretched her stiff body. She looked in no particular direction and began to walk away from Dimitri.

"Hey wait! Where are you going!" His tone was filled with panic and despair making Jade frown.

"Relax; I won't be more than a...hour." Before Dimitri could protest Jade was gone. He bit his lower lip and gripped his side arm for dear life.

Jade walked in a particular direction for what seemed like ten minutes, and came to a stop. She stood at the edge of a small merchant square, on the side of the main city. Countless merchants tried to sell her things, but Jade ignored them all. A small communication booth stood next to a dark alleyway. It looked like what Jade could remember as a phone booth. She had seen them once in an old history book.

She slid open the creaky door, needing a little strength. It was obvious that it hadn't been used in quite a while. Jade took out her disposable credit card that couldn't be traced and swiped it through the contraption. It beeped a couple of times and finally came to life, to her surprise. The little screen above the receiver lit up with a small 'Welcome' sign.

While taking a small piece of paper out of her pocket, Jade lifted the receiver off the hook. She dialed what seemed like an endless amount of numbers. Jade prayed that she would hear something else other than the consistent ringing. Her pleads were answered.

"Yeah." The male voice was rough and slightly rigid. She smiled at the familiar voice, missing him more than she realized.

"It's been a while Jet." She spoke in a soft tone that she hadn't used in years. Jade fidgeted with her clothing nervous at what he would say. Too nervous she didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Please...Don't say my name." She wasn't sure why she said that, it wasn't the first time they were talking. She had checked in on Spike on more than one occasion, even if it was risky. Jet sighed loudly making Jade stiffen her body.

"How's it going kid?" Jade could practically see Jet rub his temples in annoyance.

"It's been better. Is that bonsai I gave you still alive?" She smiled knowing how hard it is to maintain his garden.

"Well, it still has leaves." He scratched his head in annoyance, but laughed regardless. Jade was silent for a couple of minutes, hesitant about asking her next question.

"...How is he?'' She bit her lip hoping he was still alive.

"He's adjusting. Actually, not that bad of a bounty hunter, he does bring money in." Relief flooded Jade, so much so that she needed to lean against the wall of the booth. She did her best to change the conversation, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"Is the ship in good cond-"Before Jade could finish Jet interrupted her.

"When are you getting out?" Jet let out a tone that reminded Jade so much of her father. She sighed loudly not sure what to say. Jade stood quite for what seemed like hours.

"Your father wouldn't approve." Jade leaned onto one of the glass walls, enjoying the cool feel upon her skin. It eased the headache that Jade was sure to come.

"...I know..." Jade clenched the phone tightly, unpleased with the conversation. She wanted nothing more than to hang up on her only father figure; however she still held the receiver to her ear. She hung her head low in shame with her voice barely above a whisper.

"There is always a room here for you." He stood on the communicator sure if he had more time, he could convince her to leave. Time was not on his side.

"Thanks..." Jade was interrupted by the harsh pops of gunfire. Both froze but for different reasons, Jet for nervousness and Jade for anxiety.

"Shit!" Were the last words he heard before the line went dead.

Jade ran to the sounds, sure it was Dimitri. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, pushing her to run faster. Her red hair pushed behind in self induced wind. People started to push past, scurrying away from the danger. After the fifth or sixth person crashed into Jade, she finally made to the commotion. As soon as she turned the corner Jade was forced back, for Dimitri shot in every direction.

She pulled out a 9mm from her holster along with a compact mirror. Jade took the mirror and moved it around the corner, just enough to see but not to get noticed.

Men in black took cover behind a black limo, while Dimitri behind a flimsy coffee table. He looked focused as he shot back at the men in black. Everyone should've been dead, but both sides had terrible aim. The sight was completely pathetic, making Jade groan loudly. Unfortunately Dimitri heard her and shot the mirror right out of her hand.

"DIMITRI, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! IT'S ME!" Jade yelled over the screams and the deafening pops. Her emotions where on edge, along with her patience.

Jade stood up and walked straight toward the limo. The others didn't notice her until she walked right beside them. Before they could react, Jade grabbed the leader, twisted him into a headlock and used him as a shield. She yelled with authority that a mother would use on a bad child.

"Guns down! Now!" The three men before her looked confused and in a total daze. That is until the man she held ordered them to comply. The three looked completely average, most likely identical. The men tossed their guns to Jade's feet and she continued to give orders, while kicking the guns away.

"Good, now get on your knees and put your hands behind your head...All of you." She said referring to the man she still held in a tight grip. Her hold on him loosened and the man fell to his knees. Though none of the men before her held any weapons, gunshots could still be heard. Her head ached painfully from the sounds, bringing much irritation.

"YOU CAN STOP FIRING DIMITRI!" Yelling only gave Jade more of a headache. She took her free hand and placed it on her warm head. Dimitri's footsteps could be heard coming closer and finally to a halt. She didn't bother looking at him; her aggravation was reaching a whole new point.

"Why did you step in, I had it under control." His whiney tone pushed her further until Jade could no longer take it, and she lashed out.

"Go to the car!" He was ready to protest, but Jade never gave him a chance.

"GO TO THE FUCKING CAR!" Dimitri's large form looked strange and somewhat distorted. The gun he held slipped from his grip and fell to the floor. His small lower lip quivered and his eyes began to water. Dimitri then brought his hands over his face and ran off to the car, reminding Jade of a girl who had just been grounded.

Jade groaned not bothering to watch Dimirti and his childish escapade. Her attention was brought to the target, who was laughing hysterically. Jade fell to the floor into a sitting position. The other three men joined in the laughing; Jade couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"That kid is not a Red Dragon, no matter how much he wants to be." One of the henchmen spoke between his convulsions of laughter. The leader rose and went into the limousine and brought out a bottle of water, handing it to Jade.

"Get that kid home...I'll give the report to Vicious." She drank the water as if it was the last in the Galaxy. She got up while putting her gun in the holster. Jade spoke in a grateful tone that was rarely used.

"I'll do that...Oh and thanks for not killing him, I owe you guys dinner like I promised." She walked away from the group that still kept laughing.

The walk to the car was a long one and her body felt heavier with each step. She wasn't looking forward to talking to the buff kid. The car came into sight and Jade sighed loudly.

"Might as well get it over with it now." She said to no one in particular. The car door opened with a small squeak, as she slipped into the driver's seat. Dimitri didn't give her a glance, he just stared out of the window with an empty gaze. Jade put the key into the ignition, making the car roar to a start.

During the drive Jade would occasionally glance at Dimitri. His eyes were still puffy with a slight red tint, most likely from crying. A sniffle could sometimes be heard from him, covered up with a manly cough.

It didn't take long for Jade to get to her destination. The car came to a stop in the parking lot of a space port. The port was relatively small, with few space ships in dock.

Dimtri look completely shocked at where they were. He didn't move a muscle for what seemed like forever. Jade rolled her eyes as she leaned across him, and opened the car door. The expression on his face was one of fear and anxiety.

"Jade...I don't understand." Jade sighed loudly not wanting to hear the boy's whines once more.

"There's a flight leaving in half an hour to the Neptune moon, Larissa." She said while handing him a couple thousand woolongs. She could already see the tears begin to form in his eyes.

"You're sending me home? I thought I was doing well. I don't want to leave." His voice was becoming more and more squeaky, making Jade wince. This time Dimitri refused to hide his tears. They came with loud sobs and small convulsions; he crunched into a little ball as if he was in physical pain.

"Dimitri, stop crying." Her voice was tender, as she gently stroked his back. His cries however only grew louder and he was starting to make a scene.

"That's enough!" Jade's tone was demanding, forcing Dimitri to be quiet.

"This is the exact reason you're being let go. You don't have the stomach to take it. That's not a bad thing…be glad you're not meant for this lifestyle." The tears stopped falling and were replaced with anger.

"Not fit for this lifestyle? I am this lifestyle! I did everything by the book today and you're letting me go!" He grabbed Jade's arm with some force to cause her pain. Normally she would've struck back, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"You made major errors on this mission. You attacked when the target came off schedule, you were completely obvious with a disguise, you chose bad cover from fire, And more importantly YOU HAVE TERRIBLE AIM! I'm sorry, but I can't approve you. You're a danger to yourself and the partners you may have." Dimitri refused to hear what she had to say, and continued to argue.

"You're forgetting that those men didn't hit me either, even behind the coffee table." His grip on her arm loosened slightly and Jade pulled away. Her head ached painfully.

"They weren't trying to hit you!" The confused look on his face made Jade want to giggle, but she held her composure.

"The target and his men were comrades of mine in the syndicate. It was all a test, and you failed…miserably." Dimitri slumped over in his chair in self defeat. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked completely depressed and Jade felt a little guilty.

"What about no one leaving the syndicate?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Go home Dimitri, I'm sure someone there misses you." Dimitri muttered a small "ok" and left the car. Jade rested in the chair trying to ease her pounding head. Fatigue took over Jade's body, as she slipped into a light sleep.

_She was in Vicious' office, lying on her back. Her eyes went wide, when she felt the hilt of a sword on her neck. Jade didn't have to guess to know who was holding the weapon._

_"You disobeyed direct orders! Spike is still alive." His voice came from the body lying beside her. She didn't dare turn her head in fear of being cut. Jade knew this day was coming but not this soon._

_"If you want an apology, you won't get one." She could feel him smile on her skin. He breathed in deeply inhaling her scent. He pushed the blade a little harder into her neck. Jade could feel warm liquid roll down her neck and pool in her hair._

_"I miss this part of you Jade. Being obedient just doesn't suit you. I think I'll indulge myself this one time." Vicious slowly ran his free hand up her torso, pausing for a moment at her breasts. His hand then went to the collar of her shirt resting there just below the sword. His breathing came in pants of ecstasy, making Jade more nervous by the second._

_"Get your filthy hands off me." She said with a sneer, entertaining Vicious further._

_"Gladly." Vicious suddenly gripped the collar of her shirt, pulling his hand down quickly. The shirt ripped with some effort, exposing Jade's pink bra. _

_"My Jade, you never struck as a girl who wears pink." She tried to wiggle free but the blade just went deeper into her neck. Jade winced in pain and coughed a small amount of blood. She completely froze as Vicious unzipped his pants._

_"Time for your punishment."_

Everything stopped, and all that could be heard was a loud car horn. Jade opened her eyes preparing to be blinded by the sun but only saw the night sky.

Without wasting any more time Jade drove back to head quarters. The ride was longer than anticipated, arriving there sometime after two in the morning. The hallways were relatively empty, making Jade pleased she didn't have to speak to anyone.

Her room so dark, it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Through the shadows she could see the bed was occupied. As fast and as quiet as she could, Jade dressed into one of Shin's button down shirts. All but two buttons undone, she made her way to the bed. With expert stealth and skill, Jade slid into the bed without even a squeak.

"I was worried about you. You should report in. It makes me nervous when you don't." Jade collapsed into the bad in defeat. Shin turned until his upper body hovered over Jade's. He supported his weight on his left arm, beside Jade's head.

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled as Shin kissed her with lust and even more passion.

* * *

Whoo! It's done! Sorry for such the long wait. Hope it was worth it. Did you like the mini lemon? We thought it was cute. We have a few messages for you people. REVIEW! We're not asking for much...you could just say "That was good" or "That sucked". We don't care! but it's better than nothing. All we ask is no flames. If you have suggestions or anything leave them in a review. To the three of you who did review...thank you so much! You have no idea how much those meant to us. Because of the efforts of you three, this story will defenitely continue. And yes Liz, that was constructive, and thank you.

Until Chapter 11! Bye!


End file.
